Stop Running
by bailey1ak
Summary: A Ronon/Keller story with a little Kiryk as well as the rest of the gang.
1. Crashing Down

_**A/N: **__I just really enjoy the pairing of Ronon/Jennifer and can't help but think of ways they could have changed it. A very big thank you to Journeyman07 for the beta! Please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**1 – Crashing Down**

Jennifer sighed heavily as she left the infirmary. It'd been such a long day. Her offworld luck had been just as bleak today as any other trip that she'd made offworld. She'd been kidnapped, stunned numerous times and attacked by the Wraith.

By the end of her ordeal though it all turned to good. Her captor, Kiryk, turned out to be a Runner like Ronon and she'd successfully disarmed the tracking device in his back. He'd kidnapped her in hopes of forcing her to help a little girl, Celise, who was in pretty bad shape. The little girl was in the infirmary on Atlantis now and stable. With time she would make a full recovery. A family from the planet they had been on heard the little girl's story and volunteered to take her in as soon as she was well enough to travel.

Thinking back on it, maybe she did have good luck every now and then. Ronon and Rodney both volunteered to tag along with her to the planet and without their help, she and Kiryk would've never made it to the stargate with Celise without being captured by the Wraith.

Jenn grinned, she'd even wowed Rodney when she'd defended herself against a Wraith. The sparring lessons with Ronon had actually paid off, which was good to know for future offworld missions. Not that she minded taking lessons from the Satedan. It was just one more excuse to spend time with him.

She'd been quite excited when he volunteered to accompany her to the planet for her follow-up checkups. She'd really been looking forward to spending some time with him away from Atlantis and all the distractions that came with work. When Rodney volunteered to tag along and help too she couldn't think of a reason to turn him down.

Rodney's volunteering to go on a mission on his day off sent up a red flag for her. She'd been getting these little hints of moments that made her worry he may have more then friendship feelings for her. When he almost died before the emergency surgery at the Shrine, he'd confessed as much while he was sick, but she'd decided to chalk it up to his sickness and let it go. He was a great friend and when his sickness first set in he was even charming, but her feeling didn't go any further then a deep friendship.

After today she realized that she may need to actually talk with him about it. She put that thought aside for now, it would be awkward and could be dealt with later. Today she was just grateful he and Ronon had been with her, there was no need to hurt a friend, or put him in an uncomfortable position right now.

She turned a corner and watched Rodney walk into the gym, she'd hoped to catch him and Ronon before she retired for the evening, to thank them one last time for their rescue. As she drew closer to the doorway into the gym she could hear voices and realized Rodney was speaking with Ronon. This was perfect because now she could thank them both at once.

About a foot from the door Rodney's words caught her ear and she stopped. She hated to eaves drop, but curiosity got the best of her.

"…uh, I need to know your intentions," Rodney spoke with a bit of a nervous quickness to his words.

"Intentions?" she heard Ronon question.

"With Jennifer," was Rodney's reply and her heart stopped. She held her breath not wanting to miss Ronon's reply.

"I don't have any intentions," was his reply. She felt her stomach drop and her throat tighten.

"Oh! OK," she heard McKay happily reply and she turned to slip away before she was noticed.

"Wait," came Ronon's call and she turned worried that she'd been noticed, but quickly realized that he was talking to Rodney who had not yet exited the gym. "What'd you mean by intentions?" Ronon asked.

"I mean, are you interested in her in a ... romantic fashion?" Rodney sounded a little worried in his reply and Jenn found herself moving closer to the door.

"No." With Ronon's reply Jennifer felt first a moment of relief followed by a great sense of loss. It was an odd combination of emotions, but she didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment.

"Good!" she could hear the joy in Rodney's voice.

"Wait," came Ronon's voice again and she felt hope begin to rise cautiously.

"What?" was Rodney's annoyed answer.

"Maybe I do ... have intentions," she heard the reservation in Ronon's admission.

"Oh," growled Rodney.

"Do _you_ have intentions?" Jennifer held her breath, she was about to know for sure and was scared of what this revelation would mean.

"Yes, well, of _course_ I do -- that's why I was _asking_ you." Rodney's voice sounded a bit annoyed and fearful at the same time. Jennifer didn't know what to think. Did she stay and listen, did she really want to hear more. She was having a little trouble taking a deep breath or making her feet move.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" She was glad Ronon had asked, because she was curious too.

"I don't know… I'm not gonna _fight_ you for her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Great!"

"I'm not gonna step aside, either, so we're just gonna have to let _her_ decide."

"OK."

"OK. So .. may the best man win." Jennifer turned and began to run back the way she had come. She couldn't stop running or thinking. She found herself out on the South Pier when she finally slowed down. She walked to the edge and looked out over the calm water, in such contrast with her turbulent emotions.

She plopped herself down and tried to put her thoughts into order. Shouldn't she be ecstatic? The smartest man and the fiercest warrior in the city both had romantic intentions toward her. They were in essence in a battle to see who won her.

She felt the need to cry but the tears wouldn't come. For some reason when she was the most confused, crying helped, she could think better with tears. Maybe it was from the release she got from crying.

She'd always had a thing for the surly Satedan, but it was non-threatening to have unreciprocated feelings. Jennifer had a lot of experience with unreturned feeling and knew where she stood in that type of relationship. She wasn't sure she actually wanted him to have intentions towards her. That would mean she would have to deal with some awkward situations and insecurities she had. She could command the infirmary as the CMO of Atlantis, but dealing with feelings and relationships was something she knew nothing about and she found it frightening as hell.


	2. Sacrifice

_**A/N: **__ Thanks for all of the reads and reviews. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

2 – The Sacrifice

Less then a week later Jennifer found herself on the Daedalus. They were on their way to meet up with Todd and his Wraith to further negotiate and hopefully administer the treatment she was working on to alleviate the Wraith's need to feed on humans. Ronon had volunteered for the mission. She found it confusing to be both excited by his presence and yet troubled to have him near

Jennifer walked into the mess hall on the Daedalus. She had finally shook Ronon for a few minutes with the excuse of grabbing a bottle of water. She also was supposed to meet Laura in her crew quarters for a moment. They would talk again later tonight since she was bunking with Cadman for the night, but she couldn't wait 'til then.

She looked over and saw Mr. Woolsey at a table. She figured she should say hi, before heading back out to find Laura. She found that he was trying to write a speech for their meeting with the Wraith delegation in just a little bit. She tried to sound encouraging before beating a quick retreat.

Once she got to Laura's room, she found her friend just finishing her change into civilian clothes.

"Hey you," Laura looked past Jennifer's shoulder, "where is your big and burly shadow?"

Jennifer tried to glare at the smirking Laura but found it impossible. "Not you too," she complained. Laura turned a confused gaze on her. "Woolsey basically just asked me the same thing… never mind. He thinks I'm grabbing a drink in the mess hall," she held the bottle of water aloft.

"So what has you pacing my quarters that couldn't wait until we get back on Atlantis," she asked sweetly.

Jenn looked down and noticed that indeed she was pacing. "I overheard something and now I need advice from my best friend."

Laura curled up on her bed and patted a seat next to her for Jenn, "Do tell all."

"I can't stay long," Jennifer reluctantly said as she walked over and climbed on the bed next to Laura. "Ok, well…I finished a shift in the infirmary a few days ago and decided to find Rodney and Ronon and thank them for rescuing my butt on a mission that day."

"Your luck holding out, huh," Cadman laughed.

"Not funny, anyway, I saw Rodney go in the gym and heard him speaking with Ronon so I was kind of glad I could talk with both of them at once. When I got closer I stopped to see what they were talking about. Come to find out they were discussing me."

Laura looked confused, "What were they saying?"

"Just that they both had romantic intentions toward me, their words, not mine."

"Well, isn't that good? I know you have a crush on Mr. big and burly, aren't you excited?

Jennifer stared at Laura, so Laura piped back in, "best friend, remember? You may not have said anything, but you kind of get a glow when you talk about him. Which is often, I might add."

"I do not glow," Jennifer spit out, but one look at Cadman and she knew she was busted.

"Alright you caught me, but the guy is kind of hot, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Yeah, but now you know that he's interested in you too."

"It's not that simple," Jenn lamented. She got up and began pacing again. "You've served on SG teams before, you know what it's like to be in the field, on a mission. You need to be able to depend on your team to be in the moment one hundred percent of the time."

"And?"

"Ok, I forgot to tell you that they also agreed I should choose and may the best man win. Again, their words, not mine."

"So, have you chosen?"

Jennifer stopped pacing and glared at Laura, "It's not like they stopped me in the hall and asked me to choose." Jennifer shuddered and began pacing again, "Damn, that would have been so awkward."

"Door number one or door number two, I don't think it would have been a tough decision."

Jenn rolled her eyes, "Grow up. The problem is that I'm not interested in Rodney. I somehow need to let him know that without hurting him or his pride. He is my friend. I should probably also avoid getting involved with Ronon. I'm already jinxed when offworld. I don't need to be the reason that Sheppard's team is not completely in the moment when they are offworld. I kind of need them to be with it so they can deal with whatever mess I seem to find us in."

Laura was silent, Jenn gave her a moment, but still nothing from the fiery red head. "This is where the best friend is suppose to come in and save they day with her incite and wisdom. Preferably something that makes this all go back to the way it was before. I don't want to screw up any friendships or elite teams in the process." Jennifer walked toward the bed and sat on the edge.

Laura leaned forward shaking her head., "I don't think you are going to like what I have to say."

"I will try not to use the skills Ronon has taught me against you, now spill"

"I can see your concern about the distraction for Sheppard's team, but they are both big boys, maybe the truth would be best." Laura took a peak at Jennifer to see what her reaction was.

"What," Jennifer was back up pacing again, "I eaves dropped on you two the other night, and while I am flattered, I choose Ronon. Unless of course that is going to put a strain on your relationship with each other and therefore the team, then I guess I choose neither of you at this time."

"That would probably work, but I am beginning to sense that there is an underlying issue here you are not talking about." Laura cocked her head to the side and studied Jenn's reaction trying to guess the true reason for her agitation.

"That just sounded like something Teyla would say."

Laura growled in frustration, "OK, now you're just stalling."

Jennifer got a call over her com that the wraith delegation had arrived and she was needed.

"I'm on my way." Jennifer replied.

"I'll make sure to have lots of popcorn and ice cream on hand, when you get off tonight we'll talk more, you're not off the hook yet." Cadman smirked at Jenn's unease

"Whatever, Dr. Phil," Jenn spat at Laura.

"Whatever, Dr. Keller, now… go,…get,… I'm sure your big burly shadow is waiting," she teased Jenn.

* * *

Jennifer began walking back to her quarters on Atlantis. It had again been a long mission and her offworld luck had struck again. She knew she was right in thinking that having Ronon and Rodney fighting over her was not good for Sheppard's team. Why couldn't Laura let that be it, why was she making her lay on the couch for this one. Better yet, why couldn't it all just go away. She rubbed her head, better go get this over with, at least there would be ice cream.

"Hey!" She heard from behind her and she knew without turning around who the gruff voice belonged to.

"Hey," She turned and looked at the tall Satedan.

"You all done for the day?" Ronon asked her.

"Uh, Doctor Cole's taking my shift, yeah," she responded hesitantly knowing she was stalling. She really should end this before he actually stuck his neck out there. She didn't want to embarrass either of them.

"Wanna get something to eat?" She wanted to say yes so badly, but putting this off would just be mean to both of them. Better to be done with this and then she could go have a good cry and maybe another ice cream session with Laura. He could move on, sooner rather then later, and find someone else.

"Um, uh, listen," She tried to keep the tremor from her voice, "Um, I'm really glad you came on the mission. I mean, without you there, we'd probably all be dead." She smiled at him before continuing, "But ... I just wanna be clear, because, um ..." this was harder then she thought, "I just want you to know that, uh, I'm kind of ... interested in somebody else." She wasn't sure where that came from, but it sounded better then anything else she could come up with on the spot like this.

"So?" He challenged a little to quickly before looking away from her.

"I just didn't wanna give you the wrong ..."

"I didn't ... I just, um, I just wanted to get something to eat," he stumbled through his words without looking at her.

She took a deep breath, she would let him have his out. "OK, because I thought, uh ..."

"Yeah, well, you're wrong."

Jenn took a moment to look him in the eye and the pain she saw there hurt, she hated hurting him. "OK."

"OK," Ronon was still not looking at her.

"Do you still wanna go and ..." she was barely holding back tears and didn't think she could swallow food, but anything to help him through this awkward moment he deserved.

"Uh, no, I should ... I should probably ..."

Jennifer watched him turn and walk away as her first tears began to fall down her face. She turned and walked back to her quarters, she felt like running, but with the tears impairing her vision she knew that would be unwise. "Ending up in the infirmary would just be the topper," she mumbled to herself.


	3. Now Lie In It

_**A/N: **__ Please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

3 – Now Lie in It

"Let me get this straight, you just told big and burly that you were interested in someone else?" Laura was pacing Jennifer's quarters.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jennifer that this time she was curled up on the bed and Cadman was pacing. It had only been about eight hours since they had done this very thing in Laura's quarters aboard the Deadalus before Todd had taken command of the ship and all hell had broke loose. _It has been such an awful, awful, crappy day!_

"Will you stop calling him that," Jennifer asked exasperated.

Laura ignored her, "I want to know the real reason you are running away from this, and don't tell me it is for the good of the team…best friend here, remember!" she said jabbing herself in the chest for emphasis.

"Ugh, why couldn't I have picked a different best friend. Maybe one that fed me ice cream and patted my back while giving me Kleenex for my tears. You know… more fish in the sea and all that." Jennifer whined while she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Cadman.

Laura caught it and walked over to the bed. "I guess your taste in friends, and men I might add, is as brilliant as that mind of yours."

Jennifer looked down at the comforter on the bed and then back up at her friend. "That mind is why I am in this mess right now."

"I would say it's that mouth of yours actually," Laura retorted while settling on the bed.

Jennifer growled while pulling her legs up and tucking them under her chin. "In high school, did you go to your proms?"

Laura silently nodded.

"Homecoming?"

She nodded again.

"Date a lot in college?"

"Is there a point coming," the red head asked before raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't. I was about three years younger then the other students, both high school and college, not to mention med school." Jennifer looked away for a moment as if to gather her thoughts.

"Which means, I didn't really actually date much… or at all."

"But now you're a grown up and the playing field has leveled up, Ronon doesn't seem intimidated by your mind and I think he is actually close in age." Laura tried to reason, still unsure where this conversation was headed.

"That's not really it, I don't know what I am doing! I haven't had a lot of practice turning guys down. I'm not sure how to do that for Rodney without hurting his pride and possibly our friendship. And in case you haven't noticed, McKay is very competitive; it will probably strain his and Ronon's relationship if he perceived that Ronon 'won'."

"They're grown ups and it's their job to work out their own relationship, not yours, next obstacle."

"You mean besides the fact that Ronon thinks I'm interested in someone else?" Jennifer tried to chuckle, but it came out flat. Laura stayed silent and watched her.

"Have you noticed Ronon is a man of… well… action? He jumps in with both feet and his gun is powered up before his feet hit the ground. He is very passionate about things that are important to him and unrelenting in his pursuit to kill every last Wraith." Jennifer paused biting her lip and waiting for this to sink in with her friend.

"He would make a great icon for Nike," Jennifer continued. "Just do it. When he is injured, just stitch him up, no pain killers needed. Need to board a hive ship? He'll lead the way. Once he has his mission, its full steam ahead. The only thing that really keeps the man in check is Sheppard and his "we need a plan" slogan."

Laura looked as if it was starting to dawn on her, but Jennifer decided to finish it.

"I'm afraid of that passion, intensity and relentlessness being aimed at me. I'm going to disappoint him. I may not have any experience, and I think that is the point, but I do know that I want it all. I'm going to want the butterflies in the stomach when I catch him looking at me."

Laura started to open her mouth when Jennifer paused for a second, but Jenn held up her finger to stave her off. "I want the thrill of wondering if he is going to hold my hand, as well as the thrill of him finally holding my hand or finally kissing me." Jenn closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked back at Laura, "He should be with someone who can hit the ground running with him, after what he has been through, and because of who he is, I don't think I'm that person. Like I said, I would disappoint him."

"You know, for a genius, I think you've underestimated yourself. And as far as Ronon is concerned, I think he probably likes who you are, not what you're not. I won't lecture you any more tonight, you've already been through hell in the last 24 hours, so have I." Laura grinned at her, "I think it is time to drown our crappy day in lots and lots of ice cream."

* * *

Two weeks later Jennifer was grabbing the last of her supplies to head off to M33-985. She promised Celise that she would check in often to see how she was settling in, but also to give her any word they heard about Kiryk. She would probably also hold a small clinic for those in need.

The young girl had healed quite quickly and been able to return to the planet where Jennifer first treated her the moment Rodney verified M33-985's stargate survived the Atero device's destruction.

She slung the last bag over her shoulder and headed toward the gate. She'd asked Lorne's team to accompany her. It was still uncomfortable to be around Ronon and probably would be for quite a while.

"You want me to get that?"

Jennifer whirled around and found herself facing a grinning Rodney.

He gestured hesitantly for the bag and quickly continued, "If it's alright with you, I was hoping to come with you. I wouldn't mind seeing Celise again." He held up a game cartridge and batteries. "Thought maybe I could show her a different game, no shooting at the wildlife this time."

"Um…sure," Jennifer said. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to talk with you about."

Rodney nodded his head, "sure thing."

"Just a second." Jennifer pressed her com link, "Major Lorne?"

"Dr. Keller," he responded.

"Can we delay the trip for one hour?"

"Not a problem, see you at the gate in one hour."

"Thank you, Major."

Jennifer turned back to Rodney. "Do you want to go get something to snack on in the mess hall?"

With an uncomfortable look on his face, Rodney nodded.

After ten minutes of awkward conversation and silence, Jennifer decided just to rip the band aid off. She'd been thinking on this a lot and decided she wasn't going to try to spare anyone's feelings any more, including her own.

"So…uh… Rodney, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to start this conversation. So, I'm probably going to do this all wrong, sorry."

"You have me kind of worried, if it's about the planet, I don't have to come with, I could, you know, just uh… show you how the game works, and then you can show Celise. Not that you couldn't figure out how the game works, it's not like it's a real hard game or anything… I mean I picked it out because I thought it was something that a little girl could play and…"

Jennifer cut off his rambling, "Rodney, I overheard you and Ronon in the gym the night we got back from M33-985."

She could see he was grasping at what she was getting at and then the moment he did realize what she was getting at. His eyes got huge, "Oh, no… that is not good."

She stopped him again. "Listen, I'm not upset, Rodney, I just need to be honest with you right up front so this doesn't come to be awkward down the road."

She took a deep breath, let it out and then looked him in the eye, "Rodney, you and I are friends, really good friends, but I don't feel anything stronger for you then that."

He looked away for a full minute before looking back. "I… um… thank you.. I guess," he said squinting at her. "That couldn't have been easy, I didn't mean to make things awkward for you Jenn." Rodney

"Me neither Rodney."

"I have to admit, with the extra grumpy mood Ronon's been in lately, I thought I might have a chance... I mean I figured maybe you told him you weren't interested in him or something and that was why he was walking around like a lion with a thorn in his paw."

"If you still want to come with me today, I'd love to have you come along. I really don't want this to hurt our friendship."

"I think I might sit this one out." When he saw her face fall he reached out his hand and patted hers. "Oh… hey… not because I'm mad or anything, I just need a little time to…" he shrugged his shoulders, "you know, collect my thoughts…" Rodney looked away toward the windows in the mess hall trying to school his features before Jennifer saw just how hurt he was.

They heard a slight sound at the entrance to the mess hall and looked over to see Ronon walk in, look up, turn and walk out.

Rodney looked back at Jennifer. "And him?"

She shook her head and tried to smirk, "We may be baring our souls here, but I'm not ready for that kind of conversation yet." Jennifer wasn't really ready for that conversation with anyone. "Let's just say, that I'm probably not really his type, him being… well…Ronon, and all."

"I don't think Ronon would agree."

"Actually, he has said as much," she said as she gathered her tray. "Although… I guess I gave him reason," she said quietly as she walked away.

Rodney watched Jennifer go. He had such a jumble of emotions. He found that guiltily he felt some relief Ronon hadn't won, at least not yet. That emotion was quickly batted away as Rodney thought about the fact he had two friends hurting too. He knew with time and space, his hurt would go away, and they'd all be ok.

He got up and gathered his tray deciding for now to go bury himself in his lab with all of the work in need of his attention and genius.


	4. Needle in a Haystack

_**A/N: **Thanks to all of those that have read and reviewed. It makes my day to read those. Here's Chapter 4 - En__joy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

4 – Needle in a Haystack

As Jennifer and Lorne's team walked through the field to the village on M33-985 she took the time to soak up the sun and silence. She was glad she'd postponed this mission to see Celise for an hour so she could talk with Rodney. It was freeing to know that was behind them.

It was wonderful to be offworld, leaving everything and everyone behind. She lived every moment on Atlantis wondering if, not when, she'd run into Ronon, be sent on a mission with him, or have to stitch the big guy up.

Marie tried to be a buffer for her, bless her heart. The Satedan had been in such a formidable mood lately most of her staff stayed clear. It's not that he wasn't polite, he was just detached and she couldn't blame him. She knew he was just protecting himself. She just wished time would move more quickly so they could get past this. Telling him she was interested in someone else was stupid. There had to have been a better way to keep their friendship were it had been, to keep him from revealing his intentions and changing their relationship. It was too late to take that back, but she was still hoping to somehow salvage their friendship. She desperately missed him.

Jenn watched Lorne fall back to walk with her. "So Doc, I'm starting to wonder if you have a thing for someone on my team," he smirked at her.

"Thinking or hoping, Major?" she teased.

"Only thinking, Doc," he chuckled. "Us military guys know, you don't date the one woman who treats you when you're sick, stitches you up, and decides the size of the needles."

"So that's why I can't get a date," she laughed. "Maybe I need to take up a new profession."

"Oh, I don't think that would give any of the Marines enough courage, Doc, so you might as well do what you do best."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Lorne just laughed. "So, why the request for my team lately?"

"Just enjoy your company, Major, maybe I'm the one hoping," she teased.

"If that were only true, Doc." He laid a hand on her upper arm to hault her for a moment. "Your ok, right Doc? You'd tell me, or at least Sheppard or Ronon if you were having a problem… right?"

"I'm fine Evan," she started them walking again. They could see Celise's new home just ahead. "Your right, no one messes with the woman who owns the needles, scalpel and the good drugs."

"Ah, yes, let's not forget the good drugs," Lorne joined her in laughing.

Jennifer looked across the remaining distance to the village and her breath caught. Lorne heard her gasp and in one fluid motion stepped ahead of her and pushed her behind all while raising his P-90. His team followed suit.

Jennifer placed a hand on Lorne's shoulder, "Major, its ok, I was just surprised," she said while pointing ahead at a man standing in front of Celise's new home. A moment later a little girl was seen exiting the house as she came at a full out run straight at the men. The entire team relaxed their stance while awaiting the little girl's arrival.

Celise ran up and into Jennifer's arms and she twirled her around. "I've missed you so little girl." The two were giggling while Jennifer continued to hold her tight. It'd been a long time since Lorne had witnessed something as touching, especially in the Pegasus Galaxy. With all of the destruction, danger and loss they usually experienced, good moments seemed rare and confined to time on Atlantis. He was forced to look away and instead watched the man slowly approaching, while listening to the girls reunion.

"I see you have a surprise for me," Jennifer teased Celise.

"Oh, yes," Celise exclaimed trying to wiggle out of her grasp. "Kiryk has returned, come on," she said, while pulling on Jennifer's hand.

Jennifer laughingly allowed Celise to hurry her back towards the house and Kiryk who was still making his way towards them. The team moved with Jennifer while staying alert.

Jennifer let go of Celise's hand and walked up to Kiryk, "I'm glad to see you are alive." She went up on tip toe and gave him a hug. After a stunned moment Kiryk returned the hug, enveloping her in his arms in a very tight embrace before setting her down.

Kiryk took a deep breath before stepping back and turning slightly to face her team. "I see they send you out with a whole team now."

"Yes, they seem to fear I may run into difficulties that may require the assistance of a whole military team. Kidnappings being on the rise and all," she laughed while giving him the evil eye.

Kiryk smiled at her humor, but didn't relax completely while looking at the faces of the very serious team behind her.

Jennifer turned around and faced the team. "Major Lorne and team, this is Kiryk. Relax boys," she commanded while making eye contact with Lorne.

Lorne gave her a slight nod after a moment and scooped up Celise, "Well, squirt, show us your new digs."

Celise giggled while struggling to get down. She grabbed his hand, "Come see my room, Evan!"

As the group set off for the house Kiryk pulled Jennifer back so they were bringing up the rear. "So I see she captured a few hearts while she was on Atlantis."

"Yes," Jennifer laughed, "she was quite a hit, especially with the military men."

Kiryk stopped them just before the house. "Thank you, for saving Celise, for saving me."

"Kiryk, really, you don't have to thank me. It was an honor."

"I don't know if you completely understand what that little girl means to me or represents to me."

"I think I have an idea," she reassured him. Noticing Lorne watching she moved them into the house to see a very excited Celise's bedroom.

* * *

"…so I took the tracking device off of the Wraith hunter and dialed the next address I could think of. I continued to dial gates and move about for the next couple weeks just waiting for the Wraith to find me, but they never came." Kiryk looked at Jennifer as she re- entered the kitchen after checking on Celise and Lorne's team playing in the back yard. "I finally decided to believe Dr. Keller had actually disabled my tracking implant."

"I see the teleporting device is still stuck to your arm though," Jennifer observed as she sat back down at the table with the Major and Kiryk. Lunch had been finished for a while now and Erran's family had made themselves scarce.

"Yeah, it's still working well; your friend really did fix it."

"Do you want us to try to get it off somehow?" She asked.

"No," he said quickly, "I'm not ready. I still check the Wraith tracking device each day to see if the implant is still off," he grinned at Jenn, but she noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe I always will," he stated grimly.

"When you're ready, I'll see what we can do," she reassured him. "So, are you staying here?"

"Yes, Erran and her family have been very gracious. They've given me use of one of the out buildings so I can stay close to Celise and be there for her if she needs me. We decided it's best if she stays with Erran and has the chance to be with a family again."

"Well, Doc," Lorne interrupted, "I should probably go report in to Atlantis. Sheppard is going to want to know we found Kiryk."

Lorne touched his com link, "Lt. Jacobs, I need you and Sanchez here."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

Jennifer looked at Kiryk, "We've been looking for you."

"Yes, Celise said Ronon promised to find me."

At that moment Sanchez and Jacobs walked into the kitchen.

Lorne spoke up in his commanding voice. "Sanchez, you're with me, Jacobs you will stay with the Doc."

"Major Lorne," Jennifer said sternly.

Lorne looked at Jennifer before turning his gaze back on Kiryk. "Last time you were alone with the Doc…"

Kiryk interrupted Lorne before he could get any further, "I will not harm her or take her anywhere. She knows that, I'm sure. I owe her my life as well as Celise's. If that wasn't enough of a deterrent, I've seen her runner and know my life would be worth nothing if harm comes to her."

Lorne raised an eyebrow at Jennifer and she knew she was blushing. "He is not my runner." She shifted her gaze back to Lorne, "I'll be fine, Major."

"Sure, Doc. Lorne stated before nodding at Jacobs who sat down at the table.

He gave Kiryk one last look, "She," he said nodding at Jennifer, "is Atlantis' sweetheart and if anything happens to her you'll have the whole wrath of the Atlantis Military standing in line behind 'her' runner."

Lorne turned and walked out the door with Jennifer following him. "He is not my runner!" she called after him.

"Whatever you say, Doc," she could hear floating back to her in the breeze. Exasperated she turned and went back into the kitchen and shut the door.

* * *

Rodney was the last to reach the room and take cover. "When you asked if I wanted to have a little fun on my day off, I thought you were talking video games."

"Shhh…" came the growl from Ronon who was covering the other entrance to the room they were holed up in. Due to flooding and lack of need, this outlying part of the city was unused.

"Stop your complaining, Rodney," came Sheppard's low whisper. "I thought you were going with Keller."

Rodney flicked a glance over at Ronon. The man didn't seem to be listening, but Rodney knew he had freakishly good hearing, at least when it suited him. "I decided she had plenty of help with Lorne's team."

Rodney watched Ronon and Sheppard switch places. He didn't know how they knew when to do that, but it was so completely synchronized that it was spooky. "Rodney, check the window," Sheppard ordered.

"How is this fun, doesn't it feel too much like our regular work day." Rodney hissed while crouching below the window.

"Well, first of all," Sheppard not so patiently explained while tapping his gun, "these are loaded with paintballs, so no imminent death.

"Paintballs can inflict a lot of pain," Rodney complained while stealing another glance out the window.

"Just be thankful its paintballs," Mckay could hear the humor in Sheppard's voice and it was annoying, "the sadist here wanted to use stunners." Sheppard threw his head at Ronon's position.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed out loud in his squeaky voice.

The Satedan glared at him, "Shhhh…"

The scientist tried to glare back, but couldn't hold the gaze and went back to sneaking peaks out the window.

"Let's search the room across the hall," Sheppard said absently.

"We're looking for something?" Rodney asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah, before we started I hid a package of coffee down here and Lt. Samson off the Daedalus, hid a case of beer. Our mission is to grab the beer without all of us getting tagged." Sheppard missed the look of horror on Rodney's face.

"Where did you get a package of coffee?" Rodney hissed out.

"Oh, yeah… um, we kind of raided your stash, they were putting up beer as the flag to find. We needed something just as hard to come by… and well…" Sheppard shrugged his shoulders.

"You're using my expensive, precious, can-only-get-if-there-is-room-when-the-Deadalus-comes-to-town-coffee," Rodney sputtered out.

"Calm down Rodney," Sheppard ground out. "Look, we find the beer, and then grab your coffee and everyone wins."

Sheppard glanced over at Ronon, "and we kick the Daedalus boys' butts."

Ronon grinned back at him.

"Colonel Sheppard this is the control room," came a voice over the coms.

"Go ahead control room."

"We have a radio call from Major Lorne, sir."

"I'll be right there, Chuck."

Sheppard turned to Rodney, "stay here and stay down. I'll be right back."

"Colonel Caldwell this is Colonel Sheppard."

"Sheppard."

"Colonel, I need to get to the control room immediately. Could you give me a lift?"

"Stand by for transport, Colonel."

* * *

Rodney and Ronon were in the third room they'd searched, sitting on the floor with their backs to the window. Rodney had locked the door with his gene, so they wouldn't be surprised by any of the Daedalus crew. They'd found the beer, but didn't exactly know what to do now.

"Maybe we should go try to find my coffee," Rodney suggested. Sitting with the big guy was hell on his nerves.

"We'll sit tight. Sheppard hid the coffee; he'll be back soon and can take us straight to it. No sense risking you getting shot."

Rodney tried to ignore the barb and tried a new tactic. "I thought you hated sitting still."

"I do," came the annoyed voice.

"So, why have you been in such a grumpy mood lately?"

Ronon just glared at him.

"Hey, it's not like I got the girl," Rodney said defensively.

"What?" Ronon had turned his full attention to Rodney now and he wasn't sure he liked the added attention.

"I mean, she didn't choose me, so why are you upset, especially at me?"

"I saw you two, McKay," Ronon said in disbelief.

"Has anyone ever told you that to assume is to make an ass out of you and me? Get it because…" Rodney stopped his rambling when he noticed the very irritated look he was receiving.

"What you _saw_," Rodney emphasized, was Keller telling me she is only interested in being my friend."

Ronon looked at him confused, "But I thought she was interested in you."

"Why would you think that?"

"'Cause she told me she was interested in someone else."

They both were quite for a moment lost in the questions swirling in their heads.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Did you know she overheard us in the gym the night we got back from M33-985?"

Ronon had a look of confusion on his face.

"The planet Kiryk kidnapped Jennifer on," Rodney kind of sing songed without even trying to sound patient.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh," Rodney repeated.

There was another lapse of silence and they both peaked a look out the window to see if there was anyone about out the window.

"So…" began Ronon. "Who do you think she is interested in?"

"Honestly?" the scientist squinted his eyes at Ronon, "I don't think there is a 'someone else'."

"Why?" came the bewildered question from Ronon.

Rodney shook his head, "Just didn't sound like there was anyone else."

The door suddenly opened and Sheppard strode through. "See you guys found the beer."

Sheppard walked over to the storage closet where they'd found the beer. Reaching up to a far corner on the top shelf he pulled down the package of coffee.

"What!" Rodney exclaimed. "You hid the coffee in the same spot as the beer?"

"Yeah," Sheppard shrugged. "I found the beer while I was trying to find a spot to hide the coffee, thought they'd never look there…" he turned around and peaked out the door.

"You knew where it was all along?" McKay demanded. "Then why…"

"I wanted to take out a few of the Daedalus boys, show them why we're Atlantis' "A" team." Sheppard looked at the two members of the team and got a little serious. "Major Lorne radioed in, they found Kiryk."

"He's on the planet with Lorne and his team?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, so let's go tag a few of the boys on our way out. I have an ex-runner to meet." He looked over at his teammates, "you both want to come right?"

In answer they both took up positions by the door.

"Ok then, let's move out."

* * *

Lorne met Sheppard's team at the gate and escorted him towards the house. As they approached they could see everyone coming out of the house and Lorne again saw Celise running ahead and was not surprised to see Ronon catch her up in his arms.

"Look Ronon, I found him myself," she exclaimed.

"It looks like you did, you'll make a great tracker when you're grown," he replied with surprising gentleness in his voice.

"Hi, Rodney and John," she said waving at the men. They each greeted her in turn. By this time Lorne's team, Jennifer and Kiryk had reached the new guests.

Ronon reached out with his free hand and shook Kiryk's hand. A look passed between them, but no words exchanged.

Rodney awkwardly nodded his head, "Kiryk."

Sheppard stepped forward, while Lorne made the introductions. "This is Kiryk, Kiryk; this is our commanding officer, Colonel Sheppard."

Kiryk extended his hand, but Sheppard pulled his back and clocked the man in the jaw.

Kiryk slowly looked back at Sheppard while dabbing at his split lip. Lorne held Jennifer back while Ronon was whispering to Celise and comforting her.

"No one," Sheppard growled out, "hurts or kidnaps any of my people, and that goes double for Dr. Keller. Do we understand each other?"

Kiryk nodded his head. Sheppard extended his hand and Kiryk shook it. "Now…" Sheppard proclaimed, "I'd really like to hear about where you got that teleporting thingy that has Dr. McKay's panties in a bunch."


	5. Caught In It

_**A/N: **__I just really enjoy the pairing of Ronon/Jennifer and can't help but think of ways they could have changed it. A very big thank you to Journeyman07 for the beta! Please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**5 – Caught in It**

It'd been three weeks since Jennifer talked with Rodney in the mess hall about their friendship. He avoided her for a few days which made her sad, but then he slowly started coming around again and more often. She was so relieved he seemed to want to keep their friendship.

She couldn't say the same about Ronon. It'd been five weeks since she told him she was interested in someone else, and to say they were still avoiding each other would be such an understatement! She missed the imposing man terribly, but he wouldn't look her in the eye, and the pain that caused her cut so deep.

When the power went out tonight, Jennifer had been in her room, enjoying a rare moment of down time. When she found her radio didn't work she made her way to the infirmary knowing there would be injuries due to whatever was going on. She hoped on the way she would find out what, but no one seemed to know.

With each new injury she treated she asked the question, but no one seemed to know. As the time wore on she began to worry. So far all of the injuries had been related to the power outage, the worst being a broken arm from falling down some stairs.

When she finally heard Michael was on Atlantis and he was behind all of this her heart stopped. Everyone thought he had died; to hear he was back on Atlantis was frightening. She knew Sheppard's team would be in the thick of things. She'd be holding her breath until she saw them all safe again.

When they brought Major Lorne in unconscious her heart sank, this wasn't going to be good.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Sheppard asked as he rounded the curtain around Evan's bed.

"He'll be fine, Colonel. The stun just knocked him out," she reassured the man as she looked back at Evan.

Jennifer turned back to Sheppard, "How bad is it?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up and speaking, "Not good, Doc. Teyla and Torren are up there with Michael, we can't get up there and no one has seen Ronon." He shook his head and looked away.

She knew what he was thinking. _If Ronon was physically able, he'd be here helping, so… why wasn't he? _

Jennifer gave him his out, "Go, Colonel, I'll contact you if anything changes."

"Thanks, Doc," He reached for the radio amongst Lorne's things and gave it to Jennifer. "While the coms are down use this."

* * *

Jennifer made rounds again an hour later. When she entered Evan's curtained off area she found him awake.

"Hey there, Marie told me you woke up a little bit ago. How are you feeling?" she asked while taking his vitals. The radio clipped to her jacket pocket was turned down low so she could monitor the activities.

"I'm feeling fine, Doc, and I want my pants back." He said in an aggravated voice.

"No, right now that's the only thing keeping you in that bed," she smiled sweetly at him.

"If that's why I'm not getting them back, then prepare yourself to see a lot more of me in an upright position then you're used to," He challenged her.

"If the lack of pants isn't working, I could always try sedatives, they seem to work pretty well," she said with a tough, yet triumphant look.

He stared at her for a moment before they heard an excited voice on the radio. Jenn turned it up. It was Zelenka.

"_Colonel Sheppard, Ronon is in the control room, he is fighting with Michael."_

"_We're almost to the jumper bay keep us posted."_

She looked at Lorne her eyes huge, turned on her heal and left the room, only to return seconds later.

"I'm sure he'll be ok, Doc..."

He noticed that she had his pants with her seconds before they hit him in the chest.

"Major, I expect you to return here the minute this is over or I'll personally administer a sedative intravenously."

"I don't even have an I.V., Doc." He complained while pulling his pants up.

"Not yet you don't." she said with every amount of the scary CMO in her voice.

"Yes, ma'm," Evan said as he ran from the room.

* * *

Jennifer nervously monitored the radio from her office hoping for any information on how things were going, but it defied her in its silence. Several minutes later, when she could almost not handle the silence any longer it sprang to life again, startling her.

"_Radek," came Sheppard's voice. "Tell us what's going on up there."_

"_I, I can't tell, Ronon is down. He might just be unconscious."_

"_Tell me when he comes to."_

The waiting was going to kill her.

Just when she thought her stress was at its limit she heard the self destruct alarm go off. She jumped up and readied her staff. She knew the alarm would just spur the Military into more risky action and they needed to be ready for the fall out.

* * *

Jennifer crossed the infirmary from her office to the patient's bed. She made the last of the staff go to bed about an hour ago. There was no need for any other staff when they only had one patient left.

John had been beaten and had lots of bruises, but luckily sustained no other injuries. There'd also been a lot of people who'd been stunned, but they'd all woken up a few hours ago and she released them and Lorne who had returned as instructed.

Jennifer cautiously pulled back the curtain and slid through the opening toward Ronon's bed. He hated to be stuck here and she didn't know exactly what mood he'd be in when she woke him. He'd suffered the worst of the injuries and because of his concussion she and the staff needed to wake him often to check his levels of consciousness.

Ronon's team plus Radek and Lorne had stood around reliving the events of their evening under Michael's siege far into the night before Jennifer kicked them all out. She knew Ronon needed the rest even though he claimed he felt fine.

As she approached the bed she saw he was sleeping. He looked so at peace when asleep. Her reluctance to wake him became even stronger. She found herself watching him sleep and thinking of the tales the team had told. Where they'd been and what they'd done. It'd been like being in a locker room after a winning game, each recounting their defining moment.

Her gaze fell to his neck as she remembered hearing Radek relating to Rodney how Michael held a knife to the neck of an unconscious Ronon. Rodney's dialing of the gate from the puddle jumper most likely saved Ronon's life when it sent Michael scurrying for an alternate exit.

Without conscious thought Jennifer reached out her hand and held two fingers to Ronon's neck feeling for a pulse. The steady rhythm she felt beneath her fingers soothed her. He was here now in her infirmary and safe.

She caressed his neck while lost in her thoughts. "I almost lost you," she whispered, her throat tight. She turned away from Ronon and picked up his chart to begin writing done his stats, missing his eyes opening and watching her.

When she turned back towards her patient she reached for the flashlight in her pocket while reaching out her other hand to wake him. As her hand was about to touch him she noticed that he was awake and barely held in the gasp on her lips.

"How are you feeling," she asked gently.

"I'm fine, I don't need to stay," he quietly insisted.

In a very patient doctor voice she replied, "You've suffered a concussion and need to spend the night for observation." She took a step closer, "In other words, we need to wake you up often."

He rolled his eyes and looked away as she took the rest of his vitals.

"You should try to rest," she murmured as she finished the short exam.

"Not tired," came his clipped reply.

She nodded her head and hesitated before turning slowly to go.

"Wait," he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

She stiffened for a moment before she turned back around and when he said nothing she slowly approached the bed.

He watched her for a moment, unsure what he wanted to say. His mind kept straying to the feel of her hand on his neck and the sadness that had been in her voice.

He knew… that she knew… that he lied when he denied being interested in her. She had already known he was because she'd overheard the discussion about "intentions" between himself and Rodney. Now he wondered if maybe she lied too. Rodney seemed to think so, and now that the little seed of doubt had been planted in his head he was interpreting her actions and words differently.

When she'd moved her hand along his neck it'd seemed endearing and her words made his heart stop. _Could she be interested in him? And if so, what caused her to lie?_ Ronon hadn't had many reasons to hope in his life, wasn't sure if he even knew what to do with the emotion. He definitely wasn't ready to be left alone to dwell on the emotion.

"Sorry," he finally said into the silence. Her troubled gaze locked with his. "Rodney said you heard us talking."

He could tell by the change on her face she knew what he was talking about. He'd always appreciated her intuitiveness. Her face also carried a slight blush and he found that to be endearing.

She cleared her throat, "I wasn't angry… a little confused, uncomfortable maybe, but not mad." She gave him a tentative smile, "I shouldn't have been eaves dropping."

"You were coming to spar that night?" Ronon asked quietly.

"Actually, I was coming to thank you again for coming after me on that planet, for helping get Celise, Kiryk and I to the gate." Jennifer replied sheepishly. "When I saw Rodney ahead of me in the hall walk into the gym and heard him talking to you I was glad because I thought I could thank you both at once."

"I'd always come for you, Rodney too." Ronon said trying to shrug off her thanks.

Jennifer looked at the ground in slight embarrassment before looking back at Ronon. "You need to get some rest, I'll be back soon to check your vitals again." She turned and slowly left the room.

As he watched her go he felt that prodigal emotion called hope come back to him. He knew sleep would elude him while his mind tried to wrap itself around the questions running through his head.


	6. Actions Speak Louder

_**A/N: **__Well this chapter is kind of short so I decided to put up chapter 7 also. As always, please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

6 – Actions Speak Louder

Ronon watched the marines sparring, noting they were all improving. He took pride in knowing they were better prepared to defend themselves offworld and make it back home safely. He realized he'd been considering Atlantis home for some time now, but noted he was also starting to think more in the capacity of a parent delighted in seeing members of this expedition become more equipped for what the Pegasus Galaxy would throw at them.

It was the end of practice time, Major Lorne and Lt. Jacobs had just finished sparring. Lorne was addressing his team, "that's it for today, remember we have a mission at 0800 tomorrow, escorting the Doc back to M33-985.

As the marines shuffled by Ronon several of them called out a 'thanks' to him.

Ronon looked over at Lorne confused as to why he was being thanked.

"They heard McKay boasting in the mess hall to one of the scientists that Keller held off a Wraith long enough for him to load his gun and kill it," Lorne explained before smirking. "They figure she'll still get into as much trouble offworld, but she's less likely to be injured badly."

As Ronon's eyes narrowed Lorne chuckled. "Don't worry they'll still take extreme caution while in the field with Ronon's girl, they're just figuring it might have just gotten a bit easier, that's all."

Ronon couldn't bring himself to correct Lorne, the sound of "Ronon's girl' did funny things to his heart and he wanted to hold onto the feeling for a few more minutes.

Lorne walked toward Ronon and grabbed the water bottle from his bag, after a long pull he sat down. "You waiting for the Doc?"

"Yeah, we're suppose to practice next."

"Thank you for teaching her."

"No big deal," Ronon tried to deflect the praise.

"It is a big deal. Not only is she better equipped out in the field, but with the amount of trouble she gets in out there, every little bit helps," Lorne grinned at Ronon. "I don't think you realize how putting what you taught her to use has boosted her confidence in herself."

When Ronon didn't say anything Lorne continued. "Jenn has an analytical mind. She thinks things through and tries to rationalize everything. If you told her she could hold her own with a Wraith she'd probably argue with you she couldn't and give pretty good reasons why she couldn't."

Lorne packed his stuff into his gym bag preparing to leave. "Now she has actually seen for herself she can defend herself, she'll be much more confident in the future." Lorne stood to leave, "I'm just saying sometimes Jenn has to be shown, because with words Jenn will win every time, even if she's wrong."

Ronon stood and started stretching. "I was proud of how she handled herself with the wraith, both on that planet and on the Daedalus," Ronon conceded.

Lorne walked toward the door, "I'll get out of here before your girl gets here."

"Major," Ronon called, "she's not my girl."

"Maybe not in your mind or hers, but in everyone else's she is." Lorne hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Maybe she just needs to be shown."

* * *

Jennifer's sparring sessions with Ronon continued even after the awkward moment when she said she was interested in someone else. He may not be able to look her in the eye, but he'd made sure their sparring sessions continued. She'd thought since he seemed to be avoiding her that the sparring lessons would've stopped or he would have at least told her to continue them with someone else. The only break they took was the mandatory down time Jennifer ordered for Ronon after his concussion. His fight with Michael during the takeover of the city had been fierce and Ronon's fall had been a hard one.

The sparring was extremely awkward and conversation stunted, but to Jennifer's surprise, today had gone much better. She noticed everything concerning Ronon had been more peaceful and less awkward since his concussion. Maybe their middle of the night conversation during his infirmary stay ended the tension and relieved some of the hurt involved.

"Lorne mentioned you were going offworld with them in the morning."

Jennifer was drinking from her water bottle and nodded her head. "Yes," she said as she took a towel to her face and neck, "we're going to see Celise and Kiryk again. Rodney is sending some batteries and a game cartridge for Celise." She chuckled, "he sure has a sweet spot for that little girl."

"She does seem to have an effect on McKay," Ronon gruffly agreed.

Jennifer zipped up her sweatshirt over her clothes she worked out in. With shorts, tennis shoes and a pony tail she looked more like a college coed then the CMO of Atlantis. "Where are you off to now?" she enquired.

"Going to find Sheppard; we're going for a run."

Jennifer looked at him astonished, "still, after sparring?"

Ronon grinned, "Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Check in at the infirmary, if there are any patients, check on them, then I'm off to bed."

"I'll walk ya, Sheppard's in his office."

They headed out of the gym and toward the nearest transport. "Do ya'll have a mission tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, the Daedalus is arriving late morning, I think Woolsey called a meeting with Caldwell and Sheppard," Ronon said with aversion.

Jenn laughed at the look on his face, "at least you don't have to attend. If you see Lt. Cadman tell her she better have movies and popcorn when I get back."

Ronon grinned at the twinkle in Jennifer's eyes. He loved how expressive she could be and it was so good to be back on this happier footing with her. "Or what?" he asked with a smirk.

She grinned cheekily, "or I'll have to show her my new moves."

They slowed at the door to the infirmary. Ronon hesitated for a moment looking at her, "Goodnight, Jennifer," he stated quietly.

"Goodnight, Ronon," Jennifer replied, wondering about his seriousness as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Jennifer packed the rest of her bag up; she wasn't taking much this time. She only had a few follow-ups exams and then probably lunch with Kiryk and Celise. She was looking forward to getting back and seeing Laura tonight and catching up.

"Kind of packed light there, Doc." came a deep voice behind her startling her enough to elicit a squeak out of her.

"Hey there, it's not a good idea to give the Doctor a heart attack, who'll do your stitching next time?" She laughed while holding a hand to her heart.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ronon said with a small smile on his face but no remorse. He walked over and picked up her bag. "Is this all you're taking?" he asked surprised.

"Hey, I'll have you know I typically don't pack all I need."

He slung her bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked as he led the way out of the infirmary without waiting for a reply.

Jennifer watched him go, stunned by his take over attitude before taking a step to follow the man out of the infirmary. _What is he up to?_

When they arrived in the gate room Ronon handed the bag off to Lt. Jacobs before stepping back.

"Ready to go, Doc?" Lorne asked. When she nodded he turned and looked up while yelling, "Dial it up, Chuck."

Ronon leaned in from behind Jenn, "Stay safe, Doc," came the deep voice near her ear. She turned and watched him walk away.

Lorne caught her eye as she turned back. He raised his eyebrow at her, when she shrugged her shoulders back he just smirked and looked away. _So Ronon's finally decided to show her._


	7. Hunted Becomes the Hunter

_**A/N: **__When watching Tracker I always wondered what became of Kiryk, and what would he have done with his life once free. Ronon had Atlantis, what would Kiryk have? Still would love for readers to review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

7 – The Hunted Becomes the Hunter

Kiryk was pacing the backyard where Dr. Keller and Major Lorne's team retreated to. During lunch Kiryk said there was something he wanted to discuss with them before they left, but his continual pacing was making Jennifer a bit worried about the subject matter of the discussion.

"Kiryk, you have our undivided attention, why don't you get on with it," Major Lorne ground out growing impatient.

"OK, but please try to hear me out on this one," he said anxiously. He gave everyone one last look before beginning.

"While I owe my life to Dr. Keller being able to disable the device the Wraith implanted in me, I've found I don't have a lot to do with my time." As he continued to pace he hoped he explained this properly. He needed them to understand.

"I want to make a difference. I was good at evading the Wraith trackers; I succeeded in taking many of them out and always stayed a bit ahead of them." He stopped pacing for a moment looking away, "My only regret was mistakenly leading them to Celise's village, but that is something I'll carry with me forever."

He looked back at Keller and Lorne, "As you know I have a tracking device I took from one of the Wraith trackers I killed…" he began pacing in earnest again, "I've thought this over… and… I want to track down other runners. I want to help them get free of the Wraith, just as I have. That is no life to live, any mistakes you make cause you death, or many other innocents their lives…, if you live long enough. No one should live that way."

Major Lorne spoke up, "There are all kinds of flaws with that idea, but let me start with the most daunting. Ronon told us there were very few runners. It was thought to be a fluke that we…" Lorne trailed off trying to think of the right word, "stumbled across you."

"That may have been true for Ronon while he was a runner. It's my understanding Ronon first became a runner over 10 years ago. During that time many of the Wraith were… sleeping. As you know they were awoken about four years ago. They needed many more runners for their young warriors to train with." Kiryk sat down at the picnic type table Lorne and Keller were sitting at. The rest of Lorne's team was standing about leaning on trees and things.

"OK, well let me suggest another flaw," Jennifer hesitantly started. "The implant you have is much more advanced then the one Ronon had. Dr. Carson was able to surgically remove Ronon's device. Yours on the other hand couldn't be removed in that fashion. I had to basically… kill you to kill it." She glanced at Lorne and then back to Kiryk, "That is a huge risk to take; you could've just as easily died that day."

Kiryk leaned toward Jennifer and tried to alleviate her worry with a calm voice. "And it's a risk I would take again." He continued with an earnest voice, "I'd prefer to die by your hand trying to be free, then by the Wraith's hand…and it was just a matter of time. Your runner was a legend because he lasted seven years, most don't make it past a year."

Lorne cleared his throat, "So, I'll point out another flaw. You'll put this planet in danger bringing a runner here. It'll take time for you to get a message to us and for us to get a team here with the Doc. During that time, even if it is short, this village will be in danger. I can't think the village would be ok with that. I can guarantee Colonel Sheppard won't stand for it either. With the time the trackers have already spent here when they were tracking you, this planet would become a target, and the villagers would never be safe."

In a very angry voice Kiryk replied, "I would never put this village or Celise in jeopardy again."

Lorne's team moved a step closer at Kiryk's tone, but the Major held up a hand and they obeyed his silent command. "I didn't mean to question your honor, just point out the obvious. I'm sure you've thought this out. How did you plan to get the runner to us?"

Kiryk took a deep breath; _this was going to be the tricky part._ Kiryk was up and pacing again, "I've thought long and hard about it. I think the best way to ensure everyone remains safe is to first make contact, which I'd do by myself. Then I'd make sure the runner knew the risks involved. If they still wanted a chance at freedom I'd give them three gate addresses to uninhabited planets and tell him to be sure to be at one of them the next day." He looked at the Major to see his reaction so far, but was unable to tell what he was thinking. "I'd then contact Atlantis and the next day we'd check each of the addresses and attempt to free the runner."

Lorne stood, "It sounds like this is not only something you really want to do, but you've put a lot of thought into it." Evan looked at Jenn and could tell she'd love to help if possible. "Colonel Sheppard is the man you'll need to convince, not only that it is a good plan, but that none of his people will be hurt… or at the very least, that the risk is worth it."

Lorne turned to Keller, "And you know Sheppard and Ronon won't let you come, it'll have to be one of the other doctors."

Jennifer turned steely eyes on Lorne, while Kiryk and the others looked on like spectators at a football game. "I'll just have to remind the Colonel about the big needles and the good drugs and I'm sure he'll see it my way." She could see the humorous light in Major Lorne's eyes and so she played along, "And Ronon's not the boss of me," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Lorne laughed outright, while his team tried to hide their laughter behind cough's and mumbles to each other.

"Lt. Jacobs, Captain Sanchez" Lorne called over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," came the simultaneous replies.

"Sanchez, you're with me, Lt. Jacobs, you and the rest of the team are with the Doc." Lorne saw Jennifer and Kiryk both start to open their mouths in protest but he continued cutting them both off. "I'll go call Atlantis and see if Sheppard's team can come meet with Kiryk."

* * *

Ronon was walking towards the transport near crew quarters when he saw Lt. Cadman coming towards him. Although he respected what the woman could do with explosives, her forward nature unnerved him. Knowing she was Jennifer's best friend made him all the more anxious when around her. He typically didn't care what anyone thought of him, but nothing that had to do with Jennifer could be considered typical and Cadman herself was anything but typical.

"Ronon," she called as they neared each other.

"Cadman…, I take it the Daedalus is here."

"Yep, we set down about an hour ago," she looked him up and down and crossed her arms.

He wondered what she was thinking, "Doc asked me to tell you that you better have movies and popcorn for when she got back from her mission."

"Got that covered," she confirmed. "Why didn't you go with?" she asked bluntly.

"Lorne's team is with her… at her request." He hated that he felt the need to justify his actions, or in this case inactions to her.

Cadman smirked at him, "Of course she did."

Ronon would swear there was something wrong with this woman. He tried just glaring at her; it worked with most of the other marines.

Of course with this woman it wasn't working, she laughed out loud.

Ronon rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

"Calm down big guy. Just trying to find out if you're both still avoiding each other," she declared.

Ronon fixed her with a frown, but before he could say anything the city's paging system came to life, "Colonel Sheppard's team please report to the control room right away."

Laura nodded at Ronon, "Go, odds are she needs you."

* * *

"I actually like the plan." Sheppard agreed about an hour later sitting across the picnic table from Kiryk.

"I'm in," Ronon said, he felt like it was not a choice for him. It was something he had to do for any runner Kiryk could find.

Sheppard looked at Ronon before looking across the table at Keller. "Doc, how long will it take you to show us how to use your equipment?"

Jennifer's mouth fell open for a second before she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, anger evident in her eyes as she walked over to John. "Not a chance Colonel. You are not doing this without me." She whirled on Ronon before he could say anything, "get over it, I'm going." She turned back to Sheppard and glared at him with all the anger she could muster, "You're not killing someone and bringing them back to life without me."

When she finished she was met with silence. "I assume we're about done here, I'm going to go say goodbye to Celise."

"Colonel?" Lorne inquired once Jennifer was in the house.

Sheppard turned to find Lorne's team standing at attention behind the Major. "Yes, Major," came the weary reply of the Colonel.

"With respect, sir, if the Doc is going on the mission with you, we'd like to be present also." At Sheppard's continued stare the Major continued, "We've grown attached to the Doc and don't like to sit at home waiting, pacing even, while she is offworld."

Ronon shifted, not too happy with the thought of them being attached to Jennifer.

Lorne smirked at Ronon's reaction, "It's kind of similar to the reaction of finding out your sister is going on a date with the school jock," Lorne held Sheppard's gaze, "sir."

"I understand, Major," John looked toward the house and then back at Lorne, "I'd welcome the help."


	8. A Curious Thing

_**A/N: **__I meant to get this on this morning, sorry for the delay, my little guy had the flu, so the universe came to a screeching halt. My reinforcement is off work now, so here we go. I think I will put up chapter 9 as long as I'm here, just in case. Please review and let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

8 – A Curious Thing

Jennifer walked into the briefing room, she was a little bit early, but had no where to be and not enough time to go anywhere. The teams had gotten back from M33-985 and were scheduled to debrief Woolsey on Kiryk's plan. Jennifer had talked with Laura and their popcorn and movie night was set to begin after Laura got off duty at seven.

It had already been such a long day. The morning mission to see Celise turned into so much more. Kiryk had a plan to find and free other runners. Major Lorne sent for Sheppard's team so they could hear the plan and now they were going to have a meeting so Woolsey could approve the plan. The movies and popcorn with Laura tonight was going to be such a welcome relief.

Jennifer took a seat to wait and her mind wandered to Ronon. Which in itself wasn't odd, the man was constantly invading her thoughts. But since the night Michael took over the city there had been a subtle change in their relationship…err, friendship.

The tension that sprung up when she claimed interest in someone else had eased. She was thankful for the change, but found herself pondering it and the reason why.

Jennifer heard a noise at the door and looked up to find Ronon entering the briefing room. "You're a little early," she voiced while watching him walk around and sit down next to her.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"OK," she half laughed self-consciously, "so am I. Laura isn't off 'til after dinner so I had nothing to do." She fidgeted, then changed the subject, "I haven't forgotten you and the Colonel are trying to leave me behind for this mission. I'm coming too," she insisted before looking away.

"I know," was his quiet reply.

Jennifer glared at him.

"We just want you safe," he said simply, looking directly in her eyes.

A muffled noise near the door alerted them someone was coming. When Jennifer looked toward the door she watched John begin to enter the room, only to do an about face and begin walking in the other direction.

"I saw you," Jennifer called to him, "and I haven't forgiven you yet."

She leaned toward Ronon, "I have…" she began to whisper but as she turned her head she realized her face was much closer to his then she realized. She pulled back quickly, embarrassed, "Um, forgiven you," she stumbled through the rest of the sentence.

Ronon smirked at her discomfort.

"Well, maybe I don't," she mockingly growled back at his smirk.

She heard more people shuffling in, one of them being Woolsey. "Who are we missing, people?"

"Just Rodney," Sheppard said with sarcasm.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm right here," Rodney said walking in the room. "It's not like I'm late or anything." Rodney threw himself in the nearest chair. "I thought we were going to have a meeting. I have things to do people, chop, chop."

Woolsey just stared at him for a full minute before taking his seat and starting the meeting.

* * *

"You ok?" was the question that startled Jennifer out of her trance.

"What? Oh, Ronon, sorry. I got a little caught up there in my thoughts." She looked around the briefing room and realized everyone else had left.

Ronon caught the bewildered look on her face and reached out his hand to cover hers. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jennifer looked back up into Ronon's eyes. "I'm fine, really, I just… I have a little bit of trouble knowing I'm going to kill someone. I know I'll resuscitate him, but it is still hard to wrap my mind around the killing part." She smiled up at him with a look she hoped conveyed she knew she was being silly. "I know in the moment, I'll do it without hesitation, knowing it is the only answer. I just wish there was a different way… a safer way."

"What you're going to do for any runner Kiryk finds is a wonderful gift," Ronon quietly spoke. He wasn't looking in her eyes, but rather looking at her hand that his hand was still covering.

She watched his hand as his fingers began to trace her fingers unconsciously. She found it tickled lightly, while feeling like a caress and she couldn't bring herself to make him stop. She heard him begin to speak again in a quiet voice.

"As a runner, it was not a matter of _if_ I was going to die; I knew I _would_ die, that I was as good as dead." He watched his fingers tracing her delicate hand, glad she'd not stopped him. It was a distraction that would allow him to explain how important this was.

"At first I felt kind of optimistic about it, if I could just get the tracking device out of my back. Then I thought if I can just get far enough away, maybe they won't be able to pick up the signal from my tracking device." He grew quiet for a moment just outlining each of her delicate fingers.

"After a while I even contemplated killing myself. At least they wouldn't get the pleasure of catching and killing me." Ronon looked away for a moment and Jennifer found that during his words she'd become the one lightly tracing his hand, offering comfort.

"No matter the outcome, this is something we have to do. The chance to be free outweighs the risk, I promise. He looked back at their hands as if it were mesmerizing.

She slipped her hand palm up under his, "I wish you hadn't gone through that, but I'm glad you're here… in Atlantis." She ducked her head and looked down at their hands. "I'm honored to be included in this mission." She looked up at Ronon, "I just hope each runner gets the same outcome as you and Kiryk."

She began to pull her hand away, but found herself being pulled up to her feet. "What…" she began to stutter.

"Come on, Doc, lets go eat," he said grinning.

"OK," she relented pulling her had from his to push her chair in.

Ronon noticed she kept some space between them on the walk to the mess hall and she led them to the table the team sat at once they filled their trays. She seemed to be softening and even receptive, but he could see she still felt the need to protect herself. She was making sure he didn't get the wrong idea. He needed to make her see it as the right idea. goal was to make her see that it is the right idea.


	9. Movie Night

_**A/N: **__You all have been great with the reviews. Let me know how the story is doing. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

9 – Movie Night

Laura walked into Jennifer's room after her shift and shower. She had movies in hand as well as popcorn. "Hey girlie, are you ready for a fun filled evening of movies and popcorn?"

"Hell, yes," Jennifer said smiling back at the redhead. She'd been looking forward to this all through her mission with Lorne's team, being joined by Sheppard's team later in the day and then the briefing with Woolsey. She was beginning to think the movie part of her night would never get here.

They settled in for the movie. "So," Jennifer asked, "what are we watching first?"

"Speed."

"Good job, happily-ever-after for me and explosives for you," Jennifer teased.

As the opening credits started Laura decided to find out how her friend was actually doing. "So, how goes it with the mad scientist and the fierce warrior?"

Jennifer smirked at her wording, "Fine."

Laura raised her eyebrows but remained silent.

"Ok," Jenn relented, "Fine with the scientist and weird with the warrior. Great, now I'm sounding like you." Jenn took a breath, "Rodney and I have cleared the air and everything will be fine. Ronon is…" Jenn searched for the right words, "I don't know how to describe it. One moment we weren't even speaking, and now… well now he is confusing."

Laura tried not to laugh, "How is he confusing?"

"He has always been this formidable, silent and inhospitable guy. After what I told him about being interested in someone else he wouldn't even look my way." She looked back at Cadman, "Now he talks, and I mean more then ever, and I find him touching me."

Laura did laugh at that, "Touching you?" she asked while smirking at her friend.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Cadman, I mean like touching my hand or holding it, that kind of thing."

"Sounds a lot like what you thought he wouldn't be able to do, take it slow, not skip any of the steps while courting you," Laura pointed out.

Jennifer growled at Laura, "Just watch the movie."

* * *

"Ok, girlfriend," Jennifer started cleaning up the empty popcorn bags, "if you expect me to make it through another movie I'm going to need more popcorn."

Cadman hopped up off the bed and headed towards the door, "I'll go pop more popcorn, while you change out the movies."

Jennifer picked the next movie off the table and headed towards her television. "_Die Hard_, you have got to be kidding me," she yelled at a quickly departing Cadman.

Jennifer ran to the door of her room and yelled down the hall after Laura, "What part of chick-flick do you not understand, you…" When Jennifer realized that Laura was out of earshot she lowered her voice, "explosive loving freak."

Jennifer walked back to the TV to switch out the DVD's while grumbling, "The Marines have sucked out every feminine fiber of your being haven't they," she shook her head, "stupid _Die Hard_."

* * *

Sheppard could smell popcorn and he picked up his pace. He was near one of the kitchen areas of the crew quarters and realized someone was probably using the microwave. As he rounded the corner he found Cadman leaning on the counter, a bag of popped popcorn next to her and one in the microwave popping. She looked to be deep in thought and whatever it was she was thinking about had her smirking.

"Whatcha up to, Cadman?"

"Just popping some popcorn, sir, you?" She took the second bag of popcorn out and set another in the microwave.

"Just on my way to my quarters when I smelled the popcorn, thought I'd see who the lucky person was."

Laura grinned at the Colonel about to say something when Teyla walked through the doorway. "I smell popcorn." Teyla stated to the room at large.

"Teyla can sniff out popcorn in any sector of the City," laughed Sheppard.

Teyla punched Sheppard in the arm, "That is rude, Colonel." She turned toward Laura, "What he means is that I am fond of popcorn." She rolled her eyes in exasperation back at Sheppard.

"Hey," said a deep voice from the doorway. They all looked over to find Ronon lounging in the doorway. "Movie night?"

"Haven't found that out yet," Sheppard informed him while turning to look at Laura.

"She is going to kill me," Laura said while looking at the "A Team" of Atlantis. She pulled out the popped popcorn and stuck another bag in before setting the timer.

"I'd take that to mean you're watching movies with Dr. Keller," Sheppard guessed. He looked at Ronon and Teyla, "which means chick-flicks."

Teyla's eyes lit up, but Ronon rolled his eyes, pushed off the door jam and dumped himself into a chair.

"Actually, I think she is back there plotting my demise right now. _Die Hard_ is up next," Laura confessed.

Teyla and Ronon looked at Sheppard for translation. They found his eyes lit and a grin forming on his face. "Bombs, Christmas, a really tall building and one man takes them all down, you guys will love it. It's a classic." He whipped back around and looked at Laura expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah, you all can come, but if Jennifer asks me I'm going to tell her it was an order," she laughed. She set a fifth bag into the microwave. The minute she'd seen Sheppard round the corner into the kitchenette, she knew this would be the outcome. Maybe now she'd get to see what Jennifer was talking about concerning Ronon.

She watched as Sheppard explained the movie to them and its many sequels. When the popcorn finished she threw each of them a bag, grabbed hers and Jenn's and led the way back to Jenn's quarters. At least this way Jenn wouldn't be able to kill her for the movie choice right away.

Laura slid a glance over to the Satedan. Maybe if things went really well, Jennifer would forget how upset she was about the movie choice. Kind of a win-win situation.

* * *

Laura stretched and looked around the room as the movie neared its end. Jennifer had been right; Ronon was acting a little bit more outgoing concerning the good Doctor then was typical of Mr. big and burly.

When they had arrived at Jennifer's quarters he loitered around near the door until he saw where she was going to sit. She ended up picking the floor in front of the bed so she could use the back of the bed for support. Ronon quickly joined her. Jennifer offered some of her popcorn when his ran out about 2 minutes into the movie. Instead of taking the bag from her, he scooted closer and took handfuls at a time from the bag she was left holding.

When Jenn began drifting off during the movie, Ronon moved even closer and insisted she could lean on him. She hadn't taken him up on it, but Laura did notice when Jenn finally fell asleep it was laying on the floor next to him instead of moving to the bed with Laura.

When the credits began to roll Laura watched Sheppard and Teyla stand from the small couch in Jenn's room and stretch. Sheppard turned toward Ronon who hadn't gotten up, "you coming big guy?"

Ronon looked over at Laura for a moment.

"Actually," she said looking at Sheppard, "I'd like Ronon's help moving Jenn to the bed before he goes." She turned and looked back at Ronon, "if that's ok with you."

"Sure," Ronon replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell Jenn thanks for letting us crash her movie night," John offered in farewell.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "Thank you both for including us in your evening, and for the popcorn."

"You're both welcome, goodnight," Laura replied as she watched them leave the quarters.

She looked over at the couple on the floor to discover Ronon had picked her friend up and was walking toward the bed. Laura scrambled to clear the bed and pull the covers back. She stepped around the bed in case he needed any help and to be out of the way.

As Laura watched Ronon lower Jennifer from the cradle of his arms to the bed she witnessed a look on Ronon's face that made her heart stop. She looked away to not only give him privacy, but to school her thoughts and force air back into her lungs.

When she looked back she watched Ronon straightened up and head for the door. Laura followed him, but stopped him just before he activated the door.

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to give you _the speech_."

He raised his eyebrows at her not understanding the inference.

"The one where I tell you that she's my best friend. That even though you're this bad-ass, scary, warrior… if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and make you bleed," she stated a little fiercely.

He gave a slight smirk and she couldn't blame him as she had to crane her neck at a very uncomfortable angle to look him in the eye. "But after that look that I just saw on your face as you laid her on the bed, I know I'll never have to worry about you hurting her."

Ronon looked away from Laura's eyes clearly uncomfortable with the thought she'd been able to see his very soul.

"But Ronon," she said laying a hand on his arm to grab his attention again. "If Jennifer has seen that same look cross your face when you were looking at her… it would explain why she is running scared."

"I'm not a threat to her," he said quietly.

"I'm sure her heart knows that, it's just going to take a little patience to get her head to recognize that."

He turned to leave, but before the door closed behind him he turned back and pinned Laura with a warning look. "I guarantee… I can kick your ass."

Laura laughed out loud, then covered it and peeked over her shoulder to be sure she hadn't disturbed Jenn. "Don't worry big guy, your secret is safe with me."


	10. Could It Be That Simple

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

10 – Could It Be That Simple

Ronon was fairly pleased with the way things had been progressing since the movie night with his team, Cadman and Jennifer almost two weeks ago. Although Doc would still distance herself from him at times, she did seem to be more comfortable with him.

He worked really hard finding ways to show her how he felt and what she meant to him. He was hoping it would be subtle enough that by the time she realized the turn things had taken, her doubts about a relationship with him would've changed.

He'd begun by first trying to find reasons to be in her presence and therefore on her mind. Sparring helped this, but also movie nights, meals in the mess hall and a couple late night trips to the infirmary for stitches and talks or walks after had also been helpful.

He made it a point to touch her whenever he found an excuse. Sometimes it was just offering her assistance standing, which she insisted she didn't need. Other times is was guiding her into a room, or touching her shoulder as he said goodnight or goodbye. Anytime that he thought he could get away with touching her, he took advantage of it, hoping her comfort level with such things would grow.

Today he was finally able to think…hope… it was working. Her comfort level made a huge leap a few moments ago. The team was gathered around a table in the mess hall visiting, none of them quite ready to get up. Ronon's back was to the door and the line for food so he didn't see Doc come in. She grabbed a bottle of water and came over to their table for a brief moment.

She stood behind Ronon and John addressing Teyla across the table sitting next to Rodney. "Hey, Teyla, Marie said you stopped by the infirmary this morning while I was with another patient."

"Yes, but you did not have to worry yourself, Jennifer. Torren has been a bit fussy the last two days and I was hoping that you would check his ears for infection." Teyla smiled at Jennifer. "Dr. Cole came in as we were leaving and checked his ears for me and found that there was no infection, however, it does look as though he is teething."

Jennifer gave her a sympathetic look before smiling at Teyla, "lucky you."

Teyla gave a smile in acknowledgement.

Jennifer then laid a hand on Ronon's right shoulder while leaning down toward his left ear. Not so much it looked like she was whispering in his ear, but enough he couldn't keep his heart from jumping into his throat.

"Meet you in the gym for sparring in an hour?" She asked before leaning further over his shoulder so she could see and hear his answer. Her hand remained on his shoulder through the exchange. All he was able to muster was a nod of yes. Her hand lingered as she said goodbye to the rest of the team and he relished every moment of the time it remained on his shoulder.

* * *

Sparring had gone well, Jennifer was improving everyday. Although she needed to spar often and keep honing that skill, Ronon convinced her it was time to start mastering all of the different weapons in the armory. The hand to hand combat was useful and life saving, but there were times when weapons fire was the preferred form of defense and offense.

Ronon and Jennifer were visiting while heading towards their quarters after the sparring session. Before they reached the tower that housed the crew quarters there was a call over the com link for them to report to the briefing room in 10 minutes.

"Sounds like its show time." Jennifer said nervously while sneaking her hand into Ronon's. They continued toward their quarters at a quickened pace knowing they needed to change quickly.

Ronon gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance as they reached her quarters first. "I'll be by your side the entire time." He leaned his forehead against hers, elated when she didn't backup. "This is a good thing you're doin' for this man." Ronon held her eye contact for a moment to make sure the words registered before he straightened and started to back down the hall. "I'll pick you up in five."

* * *

McKay dialed in the coordinates to the second location. "I'm just saying that using a Jumper for this would be safer for everyone involved. The environment would be more practical for Dr. Keller and all her equipment," Rodney complained while hoisting a bag higher on his shoulder. "We'd have better weapons and the ability to cloak, not to mention all of the other technology at our disposal."

"Suck it up McKay," Sheppard ground out.

"Is he always like this?" Kiryk asked as he watched the gate swoosh to life.

"Always," Ronon growled as he started toward the gate with his blaster leveled.

Teyla and Sheppard walked with Ronon toward the gate with their P-90's at the ready. Major Lorne and his team were split with half following behind the Colonel. Major Lorne and Lt. Jacobs were taking up their six behind Keller, McKay and Kiryk.

As the gate closed each of the military men fanned out and checked the surrounding area before making their way back to the gate. They all nodded at Sheppard.

"It looks like we're clear here," Sheppard announced as he turned to look at Kiryk. "You picking anything up on that thing." Sheppard nodded his head toward the Wraith tracking device the ex-runner was studying.

"Yeah, it looks like we need to go that way," he answered indicating a little to the left of the gate.

"Why couldn't he be waiting by the gate," Rodney complained as they all began to head out leaving two of Lorne's team guarding the gate. "He knows we're coming right? I mean, it's not like this is a surprise visit or anything."

"He is running from the Wraith, Dr. McKay," Kiryk explained with a lack of patience in his voice as they trudged along a path. "He needs to be close enough to the gate to dial and make a run for it., but far enough away in case a Wraith hunting party comes through the gate."

"He probably has a view of the gate," Ronon suggested.

"Kiryk, you should take lead," Sheppard advised. "Might put him at ease to see your face first."

McKay watched Kiryk move to the front with Ronon right on his heels. The two moved off, both with the tracker face, he hated the tracker face, but at least they were on the right world this time. By the concentrated looks of the he-men in front of him he might actually be back in his lab soon.

They crested a hill and found a slight plateau. Sheppard gave the signal to hold position. Kiryk walked ahead a few steps and turned around in a circle before he began to speak.

"Aeden, these are the people I spoke of," Kiryk called out in a voice just slightly louder then conversation. "They have come to help you, we all have."

Jennifer moved up to the front and stood with Sheppard and Ronon. She looked around for a moment and then stepped toward Kiryk with some of her medical bags. Sheppard stretched his arm out to block Ronon in his attempt to follow the Doc.

"I'm Dr. Keller and I'm here to help you. I was able to disable the tracking device in Kiryk. Our other Doctor, Dr. Carson, was able to remove the tracking device in Ronon," she said gesturing behind her at the Satedan. "We just want to be able to do the same for you."

Jennifer knelt down on the ground and began unpacking her equipment from her bags. "If you let me take a look at your back with this scanner," she said holding the wand up with one hand and the tablet in the other, "I'll be able to take a look at the device."

Sheppard watched Keller removing more gear in preparation, as if Aeden had already presented himself. It was a smart move and a way to make the man feel more comfortable.

Following her lead Sheppard spoke up, "Aeden, I'm going to have my men set up a perimeter to stand guard while you and the doctor are busy." Sheppard gave the men directions and they moved out.

Teyla and Ronon took up positions just down the hill they had crested. Rodney continued to punch away on his tablet, he wanted to know the second anything started to go south or the Wraith showed up.

A man slowly made his way toward Kiryk and Keller. He reminded Sheppard of his first glimpse of Ronon. The man embodied the term caveman but with shorter hair. He was very wary and hesitant, but Jennifer kept up a continual, one-sided conversation describing exactly what she was going to do.

Aeden interrupted Dr. Keller. "Do you really think you'll be able to free me?"

"Yes, I do. When you turn around I'll scan your neck and back and see what kind of device we're dealing with. Then I'll be able to tell you what we need to do to free you of your tracking device."

Aeden nodded his head slowly. Jennifer walked around him until she stood directly behind him.

"Now I'm going to slowly run this wand down your body. You will not be able to feel it, but it will show me a picture of what we're dealing with." She took a breath and started the scan. As she did so the image she saw surprised her.

"How long have you been a runner, Aeden?" she asked softly, keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"A long time now… about five years maybe," he said hesitantly.

Jennifer walked around him and stood in front of him. She held his gaze as she spoke to him.

"Your device is similar to the device Ronon carried when he was a runner."

"Is that bad?" Aeden asked, worry evident not only in his voice, but also in his eyes that never left hers.

"No, it is an older style device and is safer to remove, but takes a little longer and will hurt something fierce." She looked at Kiryk and then back to Aeden. "I'll need to cut it out of your back, which is going to hurt. I have some medicine that will allow you to sleep while I remove it, you won't even feel it being removed," she tried to assure him.

Aeden looked at Kiryk, then at his surroundings before looking back at Jennifer. "I know that if you were going to cause me harm you could do so at any time… but I need to be alert, awake and ready."

"My team will keep you safe, Aeden" Sheppard said quietly having heard the man's worries.

"Just do it… take it out," he said while removing his shirt. "I can handle it."

He turned his back to Jennifer before lowering himself to the ground. Upon seeing his back she had to bite down hard to keep from hissing in anger at what she saw. The man's back was riddled with scars. This man had desperately tried to get the device out of himself in the past five years.

Jennifer took a look at Sheppard and confirmed he had seen what she had…a man who was desperate to be free. She wondered how much longer he would've held on to the hope there was a chance he would survive the Wraith.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and hold back the tears threatening. "Ok, Aeden, I am going to start the incision." Kiryk had given him something leather to bite down on. "If you need a break at any point please say so."

She began to cut into his back cringing for him. She could tell it was painful from his quick intake of breath and the tenseness of his body. As she dug she could see the tracking device and knew she had to go just a little bit deeper and slightly wider.

The pain finally got to the man and he cried out in pain fiercely causing Jennifer to halt for a moment to let him catch his breath. Jennifer saw feet standing next to her suddenly and when she looked up she saw Ronon was standing next to her.

"Why is he still awake." Ronon asked through gritted teeth.

"That is an odd question coming from you," Jennifer half laughed. "The way Carson told it, you wouldn't take any pain killers either. Then when he was done you passed out."

Ronon saw the tranquilizer on top of one of Doc's cases she was using for a table. He pointed at it while looking her in the eye.

"Yes, I tried but he refused." She said with a small look of defeat in her eyes.

She picked the scalpel back up, "Aeden, I'm going to finish this." He grunted his accent and she watched his body tense in anticipation.

Jennifer saw movement next to her and when she realized what it was it was too late, Ronon placed the tranquilizer next to Aeden's neck and pulled the trigger.

"What did you do that for?" she yelled at the big man.

"There is no reason for him to go through that pain… or for you to either. Just do it and be done with it. I'll deal with him when he wakes up."

"Yeah," Rodney grunted, "well, you get to be the one that carries him through the gate if he doesn't wake right back up. We've already spent far too much time on this planet. The minute Dr. Keller is finished we need to head out of here. The longer we're here the more I get the creeps." He continued to rant while checking the different sensors on his laptop.

"Well," the Doc's voice interrupted his ranting. "It looks like I'm done," she said while holding up the tracking device with a clamp. She looked up at Ronon, once he met her eyes she threw it to the ground a little ways off. Ronon blasted it twice.

"We're getting good at that," she laughed referring to when Ronon blasted the parasite she pulled out of Rodney when they all visited the Shrine several months back.

Rodney cleared his throat, "In case you're wondering, it's dead." Rodney turned and looked at Sheppard. "I think we better have a better plan next time. We may be able to find a way to use one of those devices against the Wraith. Maybe lead them to a trap, once the hive ship shows up, blow it up, you know, some of that military strategy stuff you love so much."

Jennifer finished up the last of the stitches and bandaging. "Let's get him out of here for now. I'm with Rodney, I'd rather not be here if any Wraith are on the way."

"Ok, everyone, you heard the Doc. Pack it up, let's get out of here," Sheppard called out. He turned to Ronon, "You got him," he gestured to the still drugged Aeden.

"Yeah."

Sheppard got on the radio, "Lorne, tell your men at the gate we are on our way and they need to dial up the last planet for this mission."

* * *

Everyone watched as Aeden started to come to. They were all standing at the perimeter of a field on the third planet they visited for the day. Kiryk and Ronon were standing half the distance closer to Aeden.

Ronon pulled his blaster as Aeden started to sit up and orient himself. Suddenly he was on his feet and took a step toward the two ex-runners. Ronon raised his blaster to chest height. The two men stared at each other neither giving an inch.

Jennifer started to move forward, but Sheppard and Lorne each grabbed one of her arms and held her back.

After another minute Ronon spoke, "You're free," then he lowered and holstered his gun.

Aeden swung his gaze to Kiryk who nodded his head and began to walk toward Aeden. As he neared him he held out the Wraith tracking device the hunters used to locate runners.

Aeden held out a shaking hand and took the device and stared at it for several long moments. He handed the device back to Kiryk just before his legs gave out and he hit the ground shaking and crying silently.

Some of the team watched, not knowing what to do, while others turned their backs to give the man some privacy.

Jennifer walked forward and knelt next to the man. "You're free, Aeden," she said softly.

He composed himself before looking up to her, not able to contain his smile. "Thank you, Doctor," he looked over at Kiryk, "and thank you for finding me." He looked across the field at the rest of the team, "thank all of you."

Jennifer captured his hand to gain his attention, "you're welcome, but there's no need for thanking us, we're all honored to be the ones able to right this wrong."

Sheppard made his way over while Jennifer and Aeden were standing.

"Thank you," Aeden stated while clasping Sheppard's hand.

Sheppard awkwardly accepted the man's thanks, "Yeah, well, you're welcome. Um… we should be going now. Do you have somewhere to go?" he asked while looking between Kiryk and Aeden.

Aeden spoke up, "I was on a hunting trip with some of my people when I was captured. I hope to return to my home and find them all well." Aeden's eyes began to tear up again, but he held them in check.

"I'll see to it he makes it home," Kiryk gently spoke, "before I return to my home."

Sheppard nodded, "Contact us if there is a problem, we may be able to help with an alternate home if needed."

As everyone was focused on heading out, Ronon stepped up to Aeden. "I did it for the Doc… not to dishonor your wishes."

Aeden looked over at the Doc who was making her way across the field, his gaze swung back to Ronon's before he nodded in understanding, unconsciously touching his neck. Kiryk turned and busied himself with nothing in particular trying to hide his smile. _Yes, Doc, he is _your_ runner._


	11. Just a Little Prodding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

11 – Just a Little Prodding

"So," Laura began once Jennifer had joined her at a table in the mess.

"What?" Jennifer asked while putting butter on her roll.

Cadman rolled her eyes, "How are you and the fierce warrior these days?"

"We're good; things have gotten a lot better." Jenn said absently while taking a bite of the roll.

Cadman reached across and pulled Jennifer's tray a few inches away to get her full attention. "That is not what I'm talking about. Have you kissed the man, slept with the man, moonlit walk on the pier…?"

"Shhhh," Jennifer interrupted Laura while looking around panicked. "What are you doing? People are going to hear you!"

Laura looked at her and Jenn wished that this conversation was happening any where but here. Laura probably planned it this way knowing she might get more out of her with the threat of embarrassment.

"That is not the kind of friendship we have," Jennifer hissed at the girl before pulling her tray back.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Jennifer hated for there to be strong words between the two of them. Laura was never here for very long and spending that time with tension between them would be awful.

"Let's finish eating and I'll take a break from the infirmary. I'm sure Dr. Cole can handle it for a while without me.

* * *

"So what is going on between you and Ronon?" Laura said the minute the door closed to Jennifer's quarters.

Jennifer knew this was going to be a serious conversation since Laura actually used Ronon's name.

"We are friends," Jennifer began, "actually we're closer friends then we have ever been."

"And you're," Laura pointed a finger at Jennifer, "more in love with him then you have ever been." she stated not sparing any words.

Jennifer began to protest but as she looked up at Laura all of the denial fled, "I know."

Laura was a little taken back; she expected a long drawn out conversation to get to this point. "You know?"

"I spend all day wondering when I'll see him next. Will there be a reason to sit next to him, hold his hand… remain in his presence." Jennifer threw herself down on her bed.

Laura walked over and joined her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know… I'd have to tell him I lied and explain why." Jennifer began fidgeting with her uniform jacket. "It's been a few months since he told Rodney he had intentions… and I panicked and told Ronon I was interested in someone else."

Jennifer laid her head back and starred at the ceiling, "What if during these months he has discovered he would rather just be my friend. I don't think I'd recover if he doesn't want me anymore." Jennifer stopped her rant long enough to look over at Laura. "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Laura agreed while lying back on the bed too.

"Thank you… best friend, I thought you were supposed to be my moral support, you know, build me up when I'm down." Jennifer complained.

"No, I'm suppose to be the best friend that let's you know when you're screwing up and frankly girlie, you're screwing up… big time. That big scary alien has a heart and feelings and deserves better then this."

"I don't know if I can face him," Jennifer quietly admitted.

"I know you can, and you'll dwell on it 'til you do, so you might as well get it over with. Besides, just think how much you'll enjoy kissing that hunk," Laura said while waggling her eyebrows at her.

Jennifer suddenly pushed Laura towards the edge of the bed, but Laura grabbed Jenn's arm to keep from going over. "If I go, you go."

"It would be worth it you big know it all." Jennifer tried to push Laura off the bed again, but to know avail, the Marine was just faster then her and before she knew what was happening she was on her back on the floor looking up at the gleeful woman leaning over the edge of the bed.

"How about I meet you back here for movies when we're both done with our shifts. I'll bring popcorn," Laura offered in lieu of a peace offering.

"OK, but it has to be a chick-flick this time, Cadman, or I'm kicking your Marine butt all the way back to the Daedalus."

"Yes, sir," Cadman saluted before helping Jennifer to her feet.

* * *

"Hey, you in your room?" Laura radioed Jennifer as she made her way down the hall towards the crew quarters later that night.

"Yeah, just got changed, you coming?" Jennifer answered back.

"Just going to pop some popcorn on the way." Laura responded.

While she was popping the first bag of popcorn Teyla walked in.

Laura began to laugh, "I just started the popping, how do you do that?"

Teyla grinned at Laura and raised her hand to display her own bag of popcorn to pop. "I was on my way here to pop my own bag of popcorn."

At that moment Ronon and Sheppard rounded the corner. "Cadman, this feels a little like dejavue. Movie night?" Sheppard asked.

"Appears to be, sir," Laura responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"And the movies… did you pick them out, or did Dr. Keller?" John asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Actually, the girl doesn't exactly trust me anymore, I had to swear to pick out chick-flicks, sir," Laura related with laughter in her voice.

Teyla's eyes lit up.

Laura looked at Teyla and grinned, "Your welcome to come, you probably don't get to watch many movies without violence in them… considering the company you keep."

"That would be wonderful, Lieutenant, thank you." Teyla agreed.

Sheppard looked at Laura like a hopeful puppy; "the guys are welcome," Cadman rolled her eyes, "wouldn't want to discriminate."

"Great, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Ronon spoke for the first time as he nodded at Sheppard and left.

"Umm, sir?" Cadman started with a gleam in her eye, "Could we move the movie night to your room?"

Sheppard looked a little confused, "yeah… I guess… I'll go let Ronon know and meet you all there."

Cadman moved to step in front of Sheppard. "Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked in warning.

"Would you be ok with letting him figure it out, sir?" she asked with mischief in her demeanor.

Teyla grinned and stepped up to stand next to Laura, "He can bring Jennifer along once he has figured it out, John."

"And how long 'til I figure it out?" he asked knowing that he wasn't quite understanding the situation.

"Well, let's see," Cadman snickered, "you're a guy, so… I would say quite a while." Laura looked at Teyla and then back at Sheppard, "unless of course we give you a hint."

"I believe, Lieutenant, he may need several hints," Teyla smiled, "and lots of patience."

Sheppard watched the two women link arms and walk out, "hope it doesn't take the big guy too long to figure it out," Sheppard grumbled under his breath, "or this could be a very long chick flick."

* * *

"I don't think anyone else is going to show," Jennifer said nervously. Ronon had shown up about five minutes before and announced that Laura had invited the whole team over to watch a movie. Jennifer tried to reach Laura by com link, but Jennifer had a feeling her traitorous best friend was up to something.

"I guess not," Ronon agreed as he wandered around the room. "Maybe I should go find Sheppard and see what's taking so long."

"I'm sure Cadman had something to do with it," Jennifer complained.

Ronon looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"I think she thinks this way you and I will talk," awkwardly Jennifer tried to explain.

"About what?" he grunted.

Jennifer so didn't want to do this now; she had been looking forward to turning her brain off and watching a movie tonight. This was just pure torture and when she got her hands on Laura she would pay, but until then… no time like the present and all that.

"She is just my best friend and she wants me to be happy," Jennifer replied, then grumbled under her breath, "and obviously doesn't know when to mind her own business nor does she think I can kick her little Marine butt."

Ronon waited quietly, he knew the Doc would get around to it eventually. Something was apparently bothering her.

"I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but do you think Kiryk will find another runner?" Jennifer asked trying to change the subject.

"HHHope so," he said wondering where this was going, "but I'm still surprised he found Aeden."

Ronon watched Jennifer pacing the room; his heart went out to her knowing that whatever was bothering her, it was eating her up. He quickly tired of watching her tread back and forth; he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk," he declared as he pulled her from her room.

"Oh…ok," Jenn said as she followed him down the hall, their hands still intertwined.

They walked in silence for a while, but Ronon never released her hand. When they finally came to a stop she found them standing in front of the darkened gym.

"You want to spar?" Jennifer asked more then a little confused.

"When I'm upset I come here and work out, it helps me relax." Ronon led them into the darkened room. He raised the lights just enough to cast shadows, but not enough to see clearly, then he shut the door to the gym.

"And the lighting?" she asked.

His mouth twitched in humor, "it might help you relax."

She grinned back at him, "This must be the male version of a hot, bubble bath by candlelight."

"Your version sounds more interesting, maybe we should try that next time," he said with his back to her so she'd be less embarrassed.

He still heard the catch in her breath before she laughed lightly, "Walked right into that one."

He turned to see her shaking her head. He took her hand and led her out to the middle of the mats. "With the lights this low you'll be concentrating more on sound and other senses… ready?"

And with that they spent the next hour sparring. For quite awhile Jennifer was able to keep herself upright, but after about forty minutes she found she was wearing out and spent a lot of time being hauled back up off the floor. Finally, after taking a leg sweep that did exactly what it was meant to do when it knocked her feet out from underneath her, she found herself looking up at the ceiling and decided she was done.

Ronon must have sensed it too because when he appear in her line of sight instead of offering his hand to help her up he offered her a bottle of water. She sat up long enough to take a long drag and then gave the bottle back before flopping back down on the mat.

She felt Ronon settle down beside her and when she looked over he too was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He was far enough away that he wasn't touching her, but was still within reach if needed.

"What's bothering you, Doc." He asked quietly into the darkened room.

Jennifer found she was glad the lights were so low; it gave her a feeling of security. "If you could ask me any question and I had to answer truthfully, do you know what it would be?"

Ronon was a little surprised by the question, but shouldn't have been. This woman was constantly surprising him. "There are actually several I'd want to ask."

"What would one of them be?" Jennifer asked hoping to either delay what she needed to tell him, or jump start the conversation they needed to have.

"Is there someone else?"

It all came back to that she thought. "You already know the answer to that… don't you?"

"Yeah, but I need to hear it from you." He said into the dark.

"No, there is no one else." She sighed, "I'm sorry Ronon."

"Why?" came his soft voice.

"Well… umm… that's a hard one, I didn't know what to do and I panicked," she said, glad it was dark and would hide her face.

"Do you not like me, Jenn?" Ronon asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

Jennifer reached across the mat for his hand to reassure him, "Ronon, I like you…its just that…I was a little afraid when I heard you were interested in me too." She felt his body stiffen through the hand she was still holding.

She held on tighter to make sure he didn't move away. "You always tackle things head on, with such intensity and relentlessness. I didn't think I could handle being loved that way."

Jennifer released his hand and sat up to look at Ronon's face. She saw no anger in his features, just confusion. A war began in her head; bold CMO of Atlantis or fearful, inexperienced girl.

Jennifer took a deep breath, looked in Ronon's eyes for a moment hoping to gain a little courage and then laid back down on her back. But this time she laid with her head on Ronon's chest so their bodies made the letter 'T' while she stared at the ceiling.

Ronon's breath caught in his throat and he was afraid to shift or even breathe for fear she would move. He could lay like this all night with her and be completely happy. He wanted to understand what was going on in that beautiful head of hers and why he scared her, but he would be content for now with just this.

Ronon wasn't sure how long they laid like that, but eventually Jennifer began to speak.

"I told you I grew up in a hurry, skipped grades in school, didn't really have a social life, missed out on a lot." She paused and took a slow breath, "I was much younger then most of the people surrounding me in high school and college… what I mean to say is… I never really got around to dating or relationships. I was always too young and the non-cool choice and by the time I was older I didn't have time."

Ronon just let her talk, realizing she needed to tell him this, and he needed to try to understand what she was saying. He found his hands were playing absently with her hair laid out across his chest. She didn't seem to have noticed so he continued hoping it would soothe her as much as he was finding it calming.

"I found it very intimidating that my first real relationship would be with the most eligible bachelor on base as well as this fierce, force of nature that you are. You shouldn't have to deal with my insecurities or lack of sophistication when it comes to this."

"I thought I needed someone that would hold my hand, take me for walks, get my chair for me, put butterflies in my stomach whenever I catch him looking at me and I didn't think you were the type to take things that slowly. I was worried I couldn't keep up or be what you deserved."

Ronon saw a tear slid down from her eye within his line of sight and he reached out to brush it away.

Jennifer's hand captured his and held it there for an extra moment before releasing it.

Ronon slid his hand and arm across her stomach and held her there trying to convey he was not going anywhere.

Jennifer slid her hand over his on her stomach and intertwined their fingers. "I was wrong, Ronon, you've been doing all those things all along. You do hold my hand, and I do get butterflies in my stomach just seeing you across the room watching me."

Ronon squeezed her fingers slightly before speaking, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice, I wanted you to be comfortable around me and didn't want to scare you off, like I seemed to have done." Ronon hated sounding insecure, but when it came to Jennifer he found himself not sure of a lot of things.

"This may be obvious," Jenn started, "but I just want to be clear… are you still… interested in me, after all my pushing? Do you still want me?" Jennifer held her breath waiting for the answer.

"I want you and all that goes with it. I want to be able to hold your hand without the worry you're going to pull it away and there is nothing I can do about it. I want to be able to ask you to eat with me and not have you think I mean with me and the team." Jennifer could hear the happiness seeping into his voice as he spoke. "I want," he chuckled, "to not have to correct Lorne or the Marine's when they call you 'my girl'."

"You want to call me your girl?" she asked in disbelief. "Would that make you my boy?"

She couldn't help but laugh when he growled, "I'd be your man or Mr. Big and Burly to Cadman." He finished off laughing, causing her head to bounce a little on his chest.

She sat up a little and looked at him, "you've heard her say that?" she asked embarrassed.

"I was paying attention," he shrugged before standing up and offering his hand to help her up. "Come on Dr. Keller; let me walk you back to your room so I can kiss you good night at your door."

She grinned up at him, "what are we waiting for," she teased back taking his hand and not letting go.

* * *

_More to come, don't forget to review._


	12. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

12 – Discovered

"I wonder why those two never made it," Sheppard speculated as the trio wandered down the hall toward Keller's quarters.

"I am sure they just got sidetracked, John. Maybe we should leave them be," Teyla suggested.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind taking a peek. If Jennifer is alone in there then I can stay and sleep," Laura said.

As they rounded the next corner they bumped into Rodney heading towards his quarters.

"What are you all up to?" he asked as he caught up with them.

"Just escorting the Lieutenant to Dr. Keller's room." Sheppard explained.

"Afraid she'll get lost, or that she'll blow something up?" Rodney needled as he began walking with them.

"Funny, I don't remember seeing a sense of humor when I was in that body," Laura threw back at Rodney.

"You had to go there didn't you, I'm sure if you tried real hard you could come up with a better comeback," Rodney retorted.

"What are you all up to," said a voice behind them all.

They turned as a unit and found Lorne jogging to catch up with them.

"Major," Cadman acknowledged.

"We are either escorting Laura to Keller's room for the night, trying to keep her from blowing something up or possibly spying on the Doctor. You pick," Rodney said, summing up what he knew.

"There is also the option," Sheppard added, "that this is just an elaborate scheme to throw me a surprise birthday party."

"Sir," the Major pointed out, "your birthday isn't for several more months."

"That would make it easier to keep the surprise," Sheppard said with mock patience in his voice.

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at Lorne, "Jennifer and Ronon never made it to movie night," she said arching her brow.

Lorne grinned back at her with a slight nod that he understood.

"Well," Sheppard justified, "it didn't help that we ditched them."

"I think Ronon could have found us, John, if he had been looking," Teyla pointed out.

"You all didn't mention that Ronon was with Keller," Rodney stated, "we should probably leave them alone." Rodney may be getting over Jennifer's gentle let down, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to seeing them together yet.

"You all keep saying things like that," Sheppard complained, "like they're a couple or something."

He looked around at all of the eyes starring back at him. His eyes grew large, "they are a couple or something, that is what ya'll are saying."

"Those would have been the hints, sir." Cadman laughed at him.

"Well, this I have got to see," he said as they came upon the door to Keller's room.

"Maybe Lt. Cadman should peek first and make sure that Jennifer is not… asleep or…something," Teyla suggested.

"I second that idea," Rodney quickly agreed. "It's the… or something I want to avoid."

"Well then," Laura suggested looking at them all, "maybe you all should back the parade up a few feet while I open the door."

Everyone quickly shuffled back a few feet while trying not to end up at the back of the group with Rodney, who was actually hoping to be a the back of the pack.

Laura turned back to the door like she was about to go into battle.

"Lieutenant," Lorne began hoping to reassure her, "The Doc knew you were going to be coming back to sleep here tonight."

She nodded at him, knowing he was right.

"Besides," he chuckled, "it's not like there's sock on the door or anything."

Sheppard began chuckling with the Major, while Cadman tried to glare at them, but the smirk on her face had them both laughing louder.

Rodney cleared his throat, "This is not funny, we're not in college, you jocks… and I mean all three of you."

Laura turned back towards the door and took a deep breath, held one hand over her eyes while the other slid the door back.

The sight that greeted her eyes when she looked through her fingers warmed her heart and she quickly waved the rest of the raiding party over to the door. The couple in question were wrapped in each others arms, fast asleep. It was apparent they had been watching a movie when they succumbed to sleep.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Rodney stated sarcastically, with a little jealousy mixed in, "beauty and the beast are fast asleep."

Sheppard smacked the back of Rodney's head before looking at his 2IC, "Someone needs to take the time to fill me in, because I'm obviously quite dense."

Teyla reached forward and waved the door shut. "Why don't we all go grab a midnight snack? We can fill in Colonel Sheppard while we eat ice cream." Teyla turned toward Laura, "You can bunk with me tonight if you do not wish to disturb them."

"Thank you, Teyla, and ice cream sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Rodney?" she said giving him a knowing look before following the others toward the mess hall.

Rodney's mouth dropped open, but he quickly shut it. He could be heard grumbling as he walked, "girls tell each other everything. How unfair is that? She wasn't supposed to know anymore of my secrets once I got her out of my body, but no… she's best friends with Keller and so of course Jennifer would confide in her and Cadman would rub it in…"

Sheppard came to a halt and held up his arm as if they were on a mission. Like second nature everyone ceased talking and came to a halt with out question. He reached up and tapped his com link, "This is Colonel Sheppard go ahead."

After a short pause they heard him answer back. "Lower the shield and let him through, then call Woolsey and apprise him of the situation, tell him to meet us in the briefing room, Sheppard out."

He turned to find all eyes watching him expectantly. He cleared his throat and grinned, "Kiryk is here and he found another Runner."

"That man is fast," Rodney commented, "I want a working Wraith tracking device and a wrist teleport thingy."

Sheppard had already mentally added the teleport wrist thingy to his own list right behind a stunner like Ronon's. "So," he said to the group smirking, "who gets to go wake up beauty and the beast?"

"Well," Rodney quickly exclaimed, "don't look at me, that man is trigger happy and I'm needed for this mission and can't risk getting stunned." He looked around the group assembled. "Looks like Cadman draws the short stick since she isn't needed for the mission." He looked at Cadman smugly.

Before she could back out Sheppard spoke up, "Ok, we'll meet in the briefing room in five." Then he did an about face and sped off down the hall with all of the other chickens following quickly behind.

Cadman turned and headed toward Jennifer's quarters not really put out at all about having to wake the sleeping couple up. This would be fuel she could tease Jenn about for months to come. She was just happy to see the girl had finally stopped running.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_ Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. More coming up shortly._


	13. Precarious

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

13 – Precarious

Sheppard and Lorne's teams stood in the gate room awaiting orders to move out. Kiryk and Dr. Keller were with the teams ready to step through the gate. This would be the second runner Kiryk located and the teams were excited knowing they'd be freeing another runner from the Wraith.

"Ok," Sheppard addressed the group assembled in front of the gate, "this is going to happen just like last time. Three different planets, we'll find the runner, Caleth, on one of the planets, Doc does her thing and then we all come home. Stay alert, let's go." Sheppard looked up at the gate technicians, "Chuck, dial up the first address."

* * *

When the teams came through the gate they immediately saw a man quickly walking toward them. P-90's were quickly raised as they watched the fast approaching man.

Kiryk stepped out in front of the teams and addressed the man. "Caleth, these are those I spoke of."

"I feared you weren't going to come," Caleth exclaimed as he took the last step bringing him up to the teams.

"Sheppard," Ronon said in warning.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sheppard responded knowing Ronon was concerned about the condition the man was in. There was a panic in this man's eyes that spelled trouble, he'd not even bothered to move a safe distance from the gate, but instead looked as if he'd been pacing right in front of it.

"I'm Colonel Sheppard and these people are my team. We've come to help you remove or disable the Wraith tracking device in your body."

Sheppard flicked a glance at Kiryk and then back to Caleth, "My men will secure the perimeter, then we'll move this gathering to a safer location and the Doc will remove the tracking device."

Sheppard gave a nod to Lorne's team and the men moved out beyond the gate and began searching the area. "Ronon, Teyla why don't you find a good spot for this party to take place." After giving the orders Sheppard moved out searching the grounds around the gate and beyond to make sure they were alone. Kiryk followed with his blaster raised to assist Sheppard.

Ronon took a long look at the Runner. This man hadn't been a runner long and the Satedan knew the man wouldn't have been for much longer. Ronon could see in Caleth's eyes the sheer panic for his situation. He was unable to think clearly and would only endanger other people. The sooner the tracking device was out, the safer those that came in contact with Caleth would be.

Ronon didn't like having Jennifer near this man; the sooner they could finish and get off this planet the better. Ronon nodded at Teyla and the two of them moved out in search of a secluded spot leaving Rodney, Jennifer and Caleth standing near the gate.

Caleth looked at Jennifer anxiously, "Are you the Doctor?"

"Yes," she tried to sound reassuring for this man. "As soon as Ronon gets back we'll get to work getting that device out of you."

"I don't know why we can't do this right here," Caleth said looking around at their immediate area.

Absently, while still plucking away at his tablet Rodney spoke up, "This would be a terrible place to be if the Wraith came through the gate and we were in the middle of the procedure." Completely engrossed in the different scans and programs on the tablet, Rodney moved off to the right to avoid a lot of continued conversation.

About that moment the gate activated. "Take cover," Rodney yelled at Jennifer who was already grabbing one of her bags. "Sheppard," Rodney yelled into the com link, "we have company."

"I hear that, Rodney, take cover and let me know who comes through, everyone else back to the gate." Sheppard turned and started jogging back towards the gate. "I thought this was supposed to be an uninhabited planet," Sheppard threw at Kiryk as they made their way back to the gate.

"It is," he yelled back.

"Let's hope that's not Wraith coming through," Sheppard ground out.

Back at the gate Caleth followed Jennifer heading for cover to the left of the gate just as the gate whooshed to life.

For Rodney to the right of the gate and Caleth and Jennifer to left not a breath was taken as they waited to see who was coming through.

Seconds later Wraith trackers began to appear, "Sheppard," Rodney whispered, "they're Wraith trackers."

"We're almost there, Rodney, how many are there?"

"Eight came through before the gate closed down. Oh, crap," Rodney exclaimed, "they're looking at their tracking devices. Jennifer is with Caleth hiding on the other side of the gate."

Rodney fired his P-90 and began hollering as he ran away from the gate… and Jennifer. He hoped the Wraith would follow him away from Jennifer, away from the gate and towards his team.

"I think I have them following me," he shrieked into his com. As Rodney ran and dogged through the forest trying to avoid the Wraith blasts, he fired shots from his P-90 over his shoulder.

"We are almost there, Rodney, hang on," came Teyla's voice over the com.

* * *

Jennifer watched Rodney take off with the Wraith on his tail and knew he was doing that to protect her. While she listened to the com link and tried to stay alert scanning the area she didn't notice Caleth had snuck back to the gate with her bags.

Jennifer snuck closer to him, "What are you doing?" she hissed as she watched him dial the gate. She could hear gun fire in the distance and knew the teams would take care of the Wraith on the ground.

"I'm preventing any more Wraith from coming through the gate," he called back as he made his way back to her and the gate whooshed to life.

He grabbed her upper arm and began hauling her toward the gate with some of the medical bags slung over his shoulder, "We need to get out of here before more Wraith show up."

"I can't leave without my teams," she answered him while trying to dig her feet in. The man was stronger then she thought and despite her struggling they were fast approaching the gate.

* * *

"Sheppard," Ronon yelled over the com.

"I hear it," Sheppard answered back while taking out another of the Wraith. "How many are left?"

"I think three," Ronon answered.

"Colonel," Teyla called over the com, "they're heading back toward the gate."

"I hope those aren't reinforcements coming through," Sheppard shouted out as they all were making it toward the gate at high speeds.

As the gate came into view Sheppard heard Ronon roar, "No… Jennifer…no…"

When Sheppard finally got a good view he saw the gate was open and the Runner was pulling Jennifer toward the gate. The remaining Wraith were closing in on them quickly.

Ronon's blaster took out another of the Wraith, but the other two were about to reach Jennifer. Ronon watched as she gave him a long stare before she relented, grabbed her two bags remaining by the gate before allowing Caleth to pull her through the gate. Ronon fired his blaster many more times, but only took out one of the two remaining Wraith, the last one made a lunge at the gate and made it through right before it shut down.

Ronon was pacing back and forth in front of the gate while Rodney made his way to the gate with Lorne's team right on his tail.

"Rodney get over here, we need to know where they went, now," Sheppard hollered, he too was pacing in front of the gate. "This is not good." He turned toward Kiryk, "Does Caleth have a weapon?"

"No, I don't think so," he said with worry evident in his voice.

"So he has a tracking device in his back, a Wraith hot on their tail and the jinxed doctor with them, and no weapon, that is not a good combination," Sheppard ranted.

"She has a gun," came the low voice of Ronon.

Everyone looked at Ronon with shock on their faces.

"I've been teaching her," he ground out.

"Any time now, Rodney," Sheppard prodded the scientist.

"If you just would've used the Jumper like I suggested this would've never happened. We could've been cloaked if needed and would've had the ability to fly and fire drones if necessary." Rodney looked up to see if anyone was listening and found several sets of eyes glaring at him, "I'm just saying…"

Sheppard looked over at Kiryk, "Where do you think he would've gone?"

"I'd try the next planet in the list," Kiryk replied, "He knows it should be uninhabited."

"Ok then," Rodney said as he turned to start dialing the gate, only to find the gate already dialing.

"I'm not doing that," Rodney yelled, "incoming."

"Everyone take cover, be careful… it could be the Doc and Caleth, but most likely it's more Wraith coming through," came Sheppard's orders.

Four more Wraith trackers came through before the gate shut down. It took the teams about four minutes to take out the new Wraith hunting party.

"Ok, let's go find the Doc," Sheppard announced into the com as they all made their way back to the gate.

While he was dialing Rodney snuck a look at Ronon who was pacing back and forth near the DHD. "I'm sorry I left her at the gate, Ronon," Rodney said with regret in his voice.

Ronon stopped pacing and walked toward the scientist, causing him to cringe. When he stopped in front of Rodney he spoke, "You did the right thing. They'd never have been able to hold off eight Wraith until we could get back to them."

By this time the gate had established the worm hole to the next planet on the list, "He's right, Rodney, you did good," Sheppard said as we walked by Rodney and through the gate, his P-90 raised.

Rodney was the last to come through the gate and his jaw dropped for a moment at the sight. There, lying on the ground about 20 feet from the gate was a dead Wraith.

Ronon walked up to the Wraith and looked down at it. "That's my girl," they heard Ronon say proudly before he and Kiryk started following the tracking signal on Kiryk's tracking device.

Lorne chuckled when he saw the looks on the faces of his men; they were all grinning ear to ear. "Sanchez, Reynolds, guard the gate," Lorne ordered, "Jacobs, you're with me."

Rodney quickly retrieved the tracking device off of the dead Wraith, excited to finally have his own working tracking device and took off in the direction the rest had taken.

Lorne looked at Sheppard and Teyla who were the only others not following the trail yet. "We better be there when Ronon catches up to Doc and the Runner if you are hoping to do any of the yelling or punching."

Sheppard gave a short chuckle before taking off at a trot in the direction the others had taken.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I feel the most out of my comfort zone writing the teams offworld, hope that the scene was clear and not confusing._


	14. Treed

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

14 – Treed

Jennifer was being pulled along after Caleth further and further from the gate. Being discovered by the Wraith obviously spooked the man if the distance they were putting between themselves and the gate was any indication.

After about forty minutes of running Jennifer finally had enough. "We should stop and look at the tracking device in your back."

When he didn't acknowledge her she tried a different tactic to get his attention, "We need to remove the device so more Wraith can't find you, the sooner it is out the safer for both of us."

Caleth stopped and looked at her with out releasing her. "We need to get a little further away," he lamented.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and pulled her gun on him. "This is far enough, we may never be able to find our way back to the gate if we go any further," Jennifer said with as much authority as she could muster.

Caleth hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded his head and set her bags down.

Jennifer nodded her head back and dug in her bag to find her scanner, "I'm going to first scan your back and see what we're dealing with."

She ran the wand along his head and back, finding the device to be the same as Kiryk's. She'd been dreading this, but had known it was most likely the device he would have when she saw how new he was to the whole "runner" thing. Unlike Ronon, Kiryk and even Aeden, he didn't yet seem to possess the instincts needed to survive being hunted by the Wraith.

"Had you been waiting long on the first planet for us," Jennifer asked. She had a sneaking suspicion he hadn't learned to be cautious yet.

"Yes, I was afraid to go to the next planet; I wanted to be sure you found me."

"Ok, well the device you have in your back is just like the one that was in Kiryk's back. Did he tell you how I deactivated that one?" She asked with curiosity, she was hoping not to have to tell him deactivating it could very well kill him.

"A little," Caleth responded.

"Well, I'll attach a pad in front of the device on your chest and then another pad behind the device on your back. When I press a button on the machine it will send an electrical current between the two pads and overload the device causing it to stop working."

Jennifer looked at Caleth to see if he understood. She found he was nodding his head, "The one problem is that there are risks," he was still nodding his head. "The electrical current could kill you."

Caleth starred at her equipment bags for a few minutes, before looking up at her with a completely calm look on his face. It was the first time she'd looked in his eyes and didn't find sheer panic.

"I can't continue to live like this for long. I'm not cut out for this type of life. I'm surprised I've made it this long. Go ahead and do this and if I don't make it at least the Wraith won't get the pleasure of killing me."

Jennifer understood his dread of living in constant fear until death finally comes. She'd do all she could to help him.

"You'll need to take off your shirt and kneel on the ground," she said as she unpacked equipment from her bag. Jennifer noticed when she looked up that his back didn't have many scars, just those at the insertion point and those scars were still pink.

"How long have you been a runner?"

"The Wraith captured me when they destroyed our village about three cycles ago." Caleth looked over his shoulder at Dr. Keller, "I probably wouldn't have made it many more days if Kiryk hadn't found me."

Jennifer placed the patch upon his chest and motioned for him to lie down. "If there is one thing I've learned living here in the Pegasus Galaxy, Caleth, it's that the human spirit and the will to survive are much stronger then you think."

She patted the patch onto his back, "You may have surprised yourself… ok, ready?"

She watched him tense his back, "Yes."

Jennifer whispered, "Clear," to herself out of habit then pressed the button on the defibrillator. She watched Caleth's body tighten due to the current, while she chanted, "Please don't die, please don't die," over and over in her head.

* * *

After a few minutes of jogging to catch up with everyone, Sheppard, Lorne and Teyla found them all stopped.

"What's going on guys?"

"Caleth's tracking device just stopped working," Rodney whined.

"And that's bad news because…," Lorne prompted.

Without trying to hide his annoyance Rodney answered, "Because now it will be harder to find them. We're going to have to rely on Conan and He-man here to locate the Runner and Dr. Keller," he nodded his head in their direction. "Oh look, they picked up the scent," he said wryly as he watched the two men take off through the woods.

* * *

Jennifer checked Caleth's vitals and was relieved to find he was breathing and had a pulse. He was unconscious, but in her experience that symptom, when it occurred, didn't last long. Being unconscious could be a godsend at times since being shocked had all sorts of other unpleasant side affects like seizures, numbness, sore muscles, and even fractures.

Jennifer pulled out her scanner and checked for the tracking device and found no trace on her scanner. She hoped she had disabled it before they'd been discovered to be on this planet, wherever this planet was.

The more she thought of it the more worried she became. She wasn't sure where they were or how to get back to the Stargate. They were in such a hurry to get away from the gate and any more potential Wraith surprise visits that she completely lost track of where she was.

Dr. Keller took in her surroundings and went over her options. She needed to get them both hidden in case any Wraith were on the planet or came to the planet. She quickly found a few bushes that would provide some cover. She dragged Caleth's still unconscious body to the hiding spot and covered most of his body with some of the ground cover in hopes of camouflaging his body. She also hid all of her equipment this same way.

Next she looked around trying to find a vantage point where she might be able to see in advance who was coming their way. Upon finding nothing she decided she would climb one of the trees close to where she hid Caleth and her equipment. She brushed the ground trying to erase any trace they had been there and then climbed up the tree with her weapon to wait.

If they hadn't been found by nightfall she and Caleth would try to move to higher ground and hope that with daylight they might be able to see the stargate in the distance.

She knew Ronon and the teams would come for her as soon as Rodney figured out where they'd gone. Her mind drifted to hours earlier when she and Ronon had finally talked about their relationship. Thinking back over the past several months she marveled at how he manipulated his way into her everyday routine and life with out her even noticing.

Jenn decided it wasn't that she hadn't noticed, but rather she had been afraid to acknowledge it, afraid if she analyzed it she would find it was just her being hopeful. Now she realized that if she had just been brave and had a little more faith in Ronon they could've had this all along. She'd really hurt him. She would carry that with her for a long while.

Jennifer heard a bird take flight while she was dwelling on her stupidity, but it wasn't until the second bird left a nearby tree that Jennifer went on alert. Someone was approaching and it wouldn't be long, she readjusted her grip on her gun as her adrenaline began to spike.

* * *

"Do you think they know what they're doing?" Rodney whispered to Lorne as they followed Ronon and Kiryk at a distance.

"It may not seem like it," Lorne grinned, "but when it comes to the Doc, that man has a sixth sense. I think he can feel her." As Lorne looked back at Ronon he saw that he and his sidekick had stopped and were merely inching forward with guns raised. "This might be it," Lorne whispered as he raised his gun and nodded at Lt. Jacobs while swiftly taking up a position closer to the two ex-runners.

They slowly moved over a slight rise in the terrain, and then came to a sudden halt as they heard a small voice call out, "Well, it's about time."

All heads swiftly took in the surrounding area looking for the source of the sarcastic remark.

"You've got to be kidding me…, I'm up here," Jennifer yelled down at the group assembled. "Good thing I wasn't Genii," she grumbled to herself as she began to climb down from the tree. "Or Wraith, or Replicator, or even a wild animal," she huffed under her breath. "Well, don't just stand there, someone help me down," she called out.

Instantly Ronon was at the base of the tree and she allowed her body to fall the remaining few feet.

"There you are," Jennifer grinned up at him while she remained in his arms.

"There I am," he agreed with a smile as he set her on her feet.

"Hate to interrupt here, but… where's Caleth?" Rodney asked while looking around.

Jennifer pointed to a few bushes not far from where Rodney was standing. "I hid him in the bushes there with my equipment."

"You killed him," Rodney asked astonished as he walked over to the bushes followed closely by Kiryk.

"McKay!" Sheppard admonished as he glared at the scientist.

"I didn't mean… I mean… it wouldn't be her fault if… because it is a risky procedure and if he were to have…well, she couldn't be held responsible if…"

Jennifer cut off Rodney's rambling, "No, the electrical shock left him unconscious. Considering some of the other side effects I decided to let his body rest for the time being. If he hadn't regained consciousness by dusk, I would've woken him."

Jennifer looked at Ronon and then Kiryk before speaking, "He was just a baby runner. His scar was still fresh from the insertion of the tracking device. Based on how panicked the man was, I think you found him just in time, Kiryk."

Kiryk looked at Dr. Keller with slight shame in his demeanor, "I'm sorry Jennifer, I never meant to put you in jeopardy." His eyes skittered to Sheppard for a moment before focusing back on Jennifer. "I take it not only are you safe, but no harm came to you."

"No, we were fine, just the one Wraith followed us through." Jennifer looked down at her feet a little self-conscious, "I was a little lost however and unsure how to get back to the gate." She looked around at the teams and Kiryk, "I knew you all would come for me, so I stayed put and waited for rescue."

"Like a good little boy scout," Lorne teased.

"Brownie actually," she laughed.

"Why don't we wake sleeping beauty and then get home." Sheppard turned to Kiryk, "Do you know where you're taking him?"

"Yeah, found a village willing to take him in," Kiryk confirmed, "We're good."

"Ok then," Sheppard nodded, "let's move out, shall we."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, only one chapter left to go. Hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. Don't forget to review._


	15. Fierce, Force of Nature

**_A/N: __This is the final chapter of Stop Running. Thank you, thank you, thank you to Journeyman07 for the Beta of this story, you were awesome and patient. _**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 up to Brainstorm.

**

* * *

**

15 – Fierce, Force of Nature

The teams left Kiryk and Caleth behind as they stepped through the Gate and into Atlantis. Woolsey was already coming down the stairs to greet them.

"How did your mission go? Anything I need to know?" Woolsey asked Sheppard

John looked out at the group behind him before looking back at Woolsey, "Nothing out of the ordinary, sir."

"Well then, I'm sure you're all tired and hungry. Let's have our briefing in seven hours followed by post mission physicals," Woolsey declared.

"Thank you, sir," Sheppard accepted.

"You heard the man, get rid of your gear, grab something to eat and get some sleep," Sheppard instructed. "We'll meet up for the briefing in 7 hours."

* * *

Jennifer felt Ronon take her hand as they left the armory heading for the mess hall. She got a bit of ribbing from the teams when she turned in her gun, but she knew they were also thankful she had the gun with her today and knew how to use it.

As they neared the mess hall Jennifer gave Ronon's hand a squeeze and nodded her head toward a nearby balcony. They slipped through the door and found themselves looking out over the water surrounding Atlantis. Jennifer would never get over how beautiful it was to see the spires of Atlantis buffeted by the sparkling blue ocean. It instilled a sense of hope for the future in her each time she saw it. Not as much her future, but that of the galaxy.

She turned and looked at Ronon who was appreciating the view as well. She couldn't get over the fact that this man wanted her. She felt their entwined fingers and a jolt of happiness surged through her.

"There is something I need to tell you," Jennifer suddenly said as she turned and looked into Ronon's eyes. She saw the question in his eyes although he said nothing, but waited for her to continue.

"While I was with Caleth today I realized I was wrong," she let go of his hand and stepped away. "He was so unequipped to be a runner. He had none of your sense of survival, your will to live and beat the Wraith."

Ronon watched Jennifer begin to pace knowing she'd get to her point, but hoping she wasn't letting him go. He'd take things as slow as she wanted, he was enjoying that, but he had no intention of letting her go… ever.

"I told you I was afraid of being loved by you because of your take-action, fierce, force of nature way of doing things. I felt ill-equipped and too inexperienced to have that kind of energy flung in my direction. But after spending time with Caleth I remembered that those very traits are what attract me to you," Jennifer peeked a look at Ronon.

"I can't imagine you being anything else… I wouldn't want you to be anything other than you," Jennifer reached for his hand. "I'm trying to tell you that you can't scare me off. You're truly stuck with me now," she teased poking him in the chest with her free hand.

"So you're saying," Ronon began, "that if I told you right now I want to fling you over my shoulder and retreat to my room…" Ronon paused just long enough for his statement to hang in the air, "Or if I told you I wanted to be bound by some type of ceremony, whether it be Earth or Pegasus, that you would be ok with that knowledge?"

Her eyes flew to his and at the startled look on her face he laughed lightly. "What if I told you," he began again leaning down towards her face and dropping his voice, "at this moment I want nothing more then to take your hand and walk with you to the mess hall and eat with our friends?"

Jennifer grinned sheepishly back, "I'd be fine with that."

Ronon held out his hand, "Shall we?" Ronon's heart held such joy it was hard to contain, he was sure it showed on his face.

"We shall," she giggled back.

After a few steps towards the mess hall Ronon heard Jennifer clear her throat. "So those other things you were thinking…"

"Yes?"

"We'll get to those too, right?"

Ronon could hear the nervousness in her voice, but he also heard the hope there. He stopped walking and pulled slightly on her hand to turn her towards him. He looked down at her with a very playful grin, "Without a doubt…in fact…"

Jennifer was a little worried by the smirk on his face, but she wasn't expecting what happened next. Before another thought could enter her mind she found herself flung over Ronon's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she laughed while trying to sound stern. "Ronon… Ronon…"

He continued to walk toward the mess hall, not pausing at her persistent imploring. He may have thought she was upset, but her laughing between her orders to put her down gave her away

"Ronon, put me down, right this instant. I'm the CMO of Atlantis; I can't be seen like this…" Jennifer tried kicking and wiggling out of Ronon's grasp, but it was no use.

"We need to work on your reflexes a little, Doc," he laughed.

"Ronon…I'm serious..." she growled while trying to arch her back and come back over his shoulder, but her abs were not strong enough, and her laughing made it hard to maintain the arched back.

"And obviously we need to work on strengthening your muscles," he laughed again.

"I'm warning you," she laughed, "I'll…"

"And what will you do, little girl?" he teased while tickling the back of her knees while walking into the mess hall.

"I'll think of some…" Jennifer stopped mid-sentence as she found herself righted with her feet back on the ground at the beginning of the food line.

She looked up to find Ronon grinning like a fool down at her. She loved seeing him so uninhibited and free with his happiness. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a quick kiss, before winking at him, "I'll get you back, don't you worry."

* * *

Across the mess hall Ronon's team were sitting together eating with Lorne and Cadman. All of them were staring with mouths agape at the scene they just witnessed when Jennifer had entered the mess hall slung over Ronon's shoulder and the two laughing like children.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked stunned.

"I believe that Ronon and Jennifer have found a new level to their friendship," replied Teyla with a twinkle in her eye.

"I see they don't subscribe to the 'no PDA' rule that most of courteous society adheres to," whined Rodney while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. When he looked up from his tray and found Teyla looking puzzled at his comment he elaborated, "Public displays of affection."

"Are you not happy for them, Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Why yes…, yes I am," Rodney quickly replied, not wanting Teyla to misunderstand. "Its not that, I just don't…, what I mean is, I doubt that everyone needs to… um… see…that," he said while pointing in the couples general direction with his fork. He didn't want to chance his own look. He was extremely happy for Jenn… and the big guy, he just didn't feel the need to watch them kiss.

"I think it's kind of cute," Lorne said grinning and looking around the mess to see how many of the Marines were present and watching the happy couple's antics while in line getting their food. "Plus, sparring sessions should be a little easier for the immediate future. If not, we can all have a great time teasing the Doc while we're in the infirmary getting stitched up."

"I find it kind of unnerving to see the big guy laughing and smiling like that," Sheppard ventured not able to take his eyes the Satedan, "can't say that I have ever witnessed a happy Ronon… amused maybe, tickled even, but never…cheerful."

"It is a little spooky, sir," Cadman acknowledged, smirking at the Colonel's discomfort. "I'm not sure if she stopped running, or if big and burly there," she pointed towards Ronon, "finally caught her, but either way, I'm glad to see them both happy."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Seeing my email inbox with so many reviews really brightened my day!**_


End file.
